Les chevaliers des DeuxTerres
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Après Hadès: nos chevaliers de Bronze sont envoyés en Egypte où ils vont faire la connaissance des courageux chevaliers des Deux Terres...
1. Chapter 1

_Encore une vieille fic que j'ai ressortie de mes cartons (enfin, mon disque dur), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira_

**Les chevaliers des Deux-Terres**

_Chapitre 1: La rencontre de deux mondes_

_La cime de la Vallée des Rois..._

Un homme regarde le Nil s'écouler lentement vers le Nord. Il fait encore nuit, mais l'horizon commence déjà à blanchir là-bas, vers l'est. Il est habillé d'une armure ornée de motifs, et il tient son casque sous son bras.

Un autre homme armuré s'approche, et dit:

" Heryenamon, enfin je te trouve... "

Mais l'autre ne se retourne pas, et dit:

" Ne trouble pas la tranquillité de ces lieux et de ceux qui y reposent pour l'éternité, Meryrê...

-Je te cherchais...Tanoutamon veut nous voir tout de suite... "

En redescendant de la Cime, Heryenamon se demandait bien pourquoi la supérieure des Divines Adoratrices d'Amon voulait les voir...Tanoutamon sortait rarement du temple d'Amon, à côté duquel elle vivait. Il fallait une grande occasion pour qu'elle rassemble ainsi les différents ordres de chevalerie.

Les deux hommes descendirent de la montagne thébaine par un petit sentier, et passèrent le rideau de réalité. Le temps ne s'y écoulait pas de la même façon, ici on honorait encore les anciens dieux et l'on vivait encore selon le mode de vie des Anciens. Les deux réalités coexistaient...

Après un petit temps de marche dans sur un petit chemin, le temple d'Amon apparut, fier, avec des poteaux et ses oriflammes de pylônes flottant au vent. Une grande animation y règnait, ne troublant cependant pas les différents rites qui s'y déroulaient tout au long de la journée. De ces rites dépendait la survie du monde...

Une foule encombrait déjà la première cour, petites gens venus pour adorer Amon...Meryrê et Heryenamon continuèrent à l'intérieur du sanctuaire, et arrivèrent à une grande salle où se trouvait aussi une foule d'hommes et de femmes, tous armurés. Heryenamon et Meryrê reconnurent certains des gens de leurs ordres respectifs. Avec un sourire, Heryenamon interpella son ami Amenhotep de Napata, un impressionnant Nubien, mais n'eut le temps que de lui faire signe, déjà Tanoutamon entrait...

Elle s'installa majestueusement sur son trône. Etant la supérieure des Divines adoratrices d'Amon, elle était l'équivalent féminin du grand prêtre. C'était une belle femme, approchant de la quarantaine, à la tenue majestueuse et vêtue d'une robe en lin transparent soigneusement plissée. Sur sa tête, une perruque à nattes sur laquelle était posé un diadème. Elle resta un moment à regarder les visages devant elle, puis commença:

" Chevaliers d'Amon, d'Isis, de Rê, d'Horus et d'Osiris, je vous ai réunis ici pour vous faire part d'une importante nouvelle. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les récents événements de Grèce, leurs batailles ont pris fin, et le grand pope souhaite reprendre des relations avec nous, alors qu'il n'y en avait plus depuis plus de trois cent ans...Il va envoyer des chevaliers ici...Je compte sur vous tous pour leur faire le meilleur accueil, dorénavant nous travaillerons avec eux, comme nous l'avions toujours fait auparavant... "

Le chef des chevaliers d'Osiris, Ouseremibef, leva la main et demanda:

" Quand arriveront-ils ?

-Dans trois ou quatre jours...certains d'entre eux sont encore à l'hôpital. "

Ouseremibef hocha juste la tête...Le chef des chevaliers d'Horus, Horemheb, leva alors la main:

" Combien seront-ils ?

-Quatre, peut-être cinq... "

L'une des chevaliers d'Isis, Satiset, leva elle aussi la main:

" Ce ne sont que des hommes ? et quel est leur rang, à quel ordre appartiennent-ils ?

-Selon la nomenclature grecque, ce sont des chevaliers de Bronze, la hiérarchie inférieure, mais je sais qu'ils sont largement plus puissants que ça...j'ai fait ma petite enquête...et oui, ce ne sont que des hommes, du mois pour ceux-ci...mais j'attends leur confirmation pour savoir exactement combien viendront... "

Tanoutamon se leva alors:

" Je vous réunirai à nouveau à la prochaine lune...Entre temps préparez-vous...Que Amon, Mout et Khonsou vous protègent ! "

Et, suivie de ses aides, elle sortit de la pièce. Heryenamon suivit ses collègues, pensif...Les chevaliers se regroupèrent par ordre dans la cour, et Heryenamon rejoignit son ami Amenhotep de Napata:

" Hé, tu t'es enfin décidé à nous revenir ?

-On avait besoin de moi à Napata... et toi, comment vas-tu, mon ami ?

-Bien, merci...J'assure la protection du grand-prêtre Siamon en ce moment...

-Quelle promotion ! félicitations ! "

Mais tous deux se turent, car le chef des chevaliers d'Amon, Amenemheb, prenait la parole.

" Nous serons chargés des abords du temple et aussi d'assurer les visites de nos invités...tenez-vous tous prêts, mais jusque-là continuez vos affectations normales...Qu'Amon veille sur vous ! "

Et tous se dispersèrent, prêts à assurer leur missions respectives...

_Grèce, hôpital du Sanctuaire..._

Une grande salle large. Onze personnes autour d'un lit, où repose un homme mince aux cheveux verts. Ils ont tous encore des bandages, et guettent avec intérêt le réveil de l'homme sur le lit...

Aldébaran demanda à Mû, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui:

" Où l'ont-ils retrouvé ?

-Dans une île de la mer Egée, mais je n'en sais pas plus...

-Maintenant nous sommes au complet, douze à nouveau, comme autrefois... "

Mû jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, puis un regard à ses bandages. Douze, oui...mais pas comme autrefois. En effet, depuis la fin de la bataille d'Hadès et la réapparition des chevaliers d'or, il s'était avéré qu'aucun d'eux n'avait gardé ses pouvoirs. Cette réapparition venait de se terminer avec celle d'Aphrodite des Poissons, le douzième, qui était dans un état de faiblesse certain. Tout comme les autres. Malgré ses dehors calmes, Mû bouillait. S'il avait gardé ses pouvoirs de guérison, il aurait pu aider tous les blessés qu'il y avait eu ici, au lieu de ça il avait été obligé de regarder, sans pouvoir rien faire, et il détestait ça par dessus tout.

Les médecins dirent enfin leur diagnostic: Aphrodite survivrait. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos cependant...Inquiets néanmoins, les autres chevaliers d'or restèrent là, autour du lit...

_Un peu plus tard..._

Mû était assis sur une des marches de sa Maison sous le chaud soleil de Grèce, sans même prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Un bandage se voyait sous le tissu léger de sa manche, il revenait de loin, comme les autres…Mais, au delà de la perte de ses pouvoirs, une plus grande tristesse l'envahissait: la mort de la déesse qu'il avait tenté de protéger en y laissant sa vie. Mais la mort n'avait pas voulu d'eux…

Tout était encore très confus dans sa tête...Il semblait que sa clarté d'esprit légendaire ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle était liée à ses pouvoirs psychokinétiques, qui avaient aussi disparu, bien qu'ils les ait eus de façon congénitale...Mû, comme tous les chevaliers d'or, n'était plus maintenant qu'un homme comme les autres...Et personne ne savait si ses pouvoirs reviendraient un jour.

D'avoir revu son maître accentuait encore plus son vague à l'âme…Sion était le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eu, le voir au service d'Hadès, même s'il avait appris plus tard que ce n'était que façade, lui avait miné le moral. Mais la Terre avait été sauvée, cela seul importait, les chevaliers de bronze eux aussi avaient survécu on ne savait comment, tout allait donc revenir dans l'ordre des choses…espérait-il.

Soupirant et désireux de se soustraire à ces noires pensées, il se leva et entreprit de faire le tour du Sanctuaire, comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis qu'il pouvait se lever.

Enfin douze à nouveau…Les pouvoirs n'étaient pas si importants que ça, après tout, l'important était d'être tous réunis.

Il croisa Saga, assis sur un muret de pierres sèches. Il l'interpella:

"Tiens, Mû…tu as fini de méditer ?

-Je ne méditais pas, je me contentais de bronzer, j'allais à l'hôpital…

-Aphrodite va plus mal ?

-Non, je vais voir nos amis…

-Je vais avec toi…"

Mû se dirigea vers l'hôpital, un peu à l'écart, Saga à son côté. La perte de leurs pouvoirs et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait resserré leurs liens, et tous les chevaliers d'or se considéraient désormais comme des frères de sang. Mû salua le garde à l'entrée, et se dirigea vers une grande salle. Dans cette pièce, cinq lits, une table au centre…

Mû entra dans la pièce, suivi de Saga, et dit en souriant:

"Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?"

Il en profita pour observer ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki et Shiryu étaient couchés sur leurs lits, certains encore reliés à des perfusions suspendues à des potences. Shunrei était assise à côté du lit de Shiryu, plongée dans un travail d'aiguille. Tous sourirent quand Mû et Saga entrèrent…Mû sourit lui aussi, et demanda:

"Comment ça va ?"

Seiya répondit:

"Bien, bien….mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça…

-Moi je vais bien…."

Shun dit:

"Et Aphrodite ?

-Il va se remettre."

Shunrei se leva alors:

"Je vais vous laisser discuter…Je reviens tout à l'heure…"

Avec un timide sourire à Shiryu, elle sortit de la pièce. Mû sourit plus largement, et lui demanda:

" Tiens, tiens…y'aurait-il du mariage dans l'air ?"

Le teint de Shiryu rosit légèrement, mais il ne répondit rien. Hyoga dit alors:

"Il n'ose pas encore…je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre…"

Shiryu rétorqua:

"Ce n'est pas ça…je veux qu'elle puisse juger en connaissance de cause, après tout elle ne connaît quasiment que moi…je ne veux pas profiter de la situation…"

Saga, qui n'avait encore rien dit, intervint alors:

"Qu'elle connaisse autre chose ne fait rien à l'histoire je crois…c'est toi qu'elle aime…"

Saga était fondamentalement quelqu'un de sage. Mû abonda dans son sens:

"Saga a raison, c'est toi qu'elle aime, et tu l'aimes aussi, cela se voit…suis ton instinct…"

Shun dit:

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit déjà, mais il est tellement timide parfois !"

Seiya sourit encore plus largement, et dit:

"C'est un intellectuel, il doit réfléchir longuement avant…"

Shiryu rougit encore plus, et rétorqua:

"Je ne suis PAS un intellectuel ! "

Mû leva les deux bras et dit:

"Halte, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour ça…Laissons Shiryu faire comme il veut…"

La discussion roula ensuite sur l'état de santé des uns et des autres. Les chevaliers de bronze allaient mieux, après leur retour miraculeux au Sanctuaire. Chacun d'eux avait été trouvé dans un endroit différent, à quelques semaines d'intervalle, sans savoir comment il y était arrivé, mais chaque fois aux alentours du Sanctuaire. Le dernier d'entre eux, Ikki, avait été retrouvé deux mois auparavant, à Rodorio…il avait été recueilli et soigné par un couple de vieilles personnes généreuses.

Tous commençaient seulement à se remettre de leurs épreuves…

Les laissant se reposer, Mû et Saga sortirent, et croisèrent Shaina et Marine…Toutes deux avaient abandonné le masque depuis la fin de la guerre d'Hadès, et avaient fait un travail miraculeux de gestion du Sanctuaire, aidées par les chevaliers restants. Les chevaliers d'or valides les aidaient, mais étaient bien conscients que l'aide qu'ils pouvaient apporter était limitée. Cinq des chevaliers d'or étaient encore à l'hôpital, les cinq derniers, et les sept valides essayaient de mettre bon ordre dans un Sanctuaire décimé et secoué. Kanon, devenu grand Pope par ordre d'Athéna elle-même, désigné par oracle, apprenait son nouveau métier…

Saga demanda alors brusquement à Mû:

" Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Continuer à enseigner Kiki, bien qu'il soit de facto chevalier du Bélier, et ensuite je retournerai à Jamir, et je m'installerai quelque part...

-Et si tu retrouves tes pouvoirs ?

-Alors la question ne se posera plus... Et toi ?

-Je vais rester pour aider Kanon, il aura besoin d'aide...Et puis ma maison est ici... "

Mais Mû avait à faire, aussi continua-t-il vers son atelier. Ses outils étaient soigneusement rangés sur la table, brillant doucement sous la lumière. Alors il s'assit, et resta là, à les regarder...

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

" En Egypte ? "

Seiya était le plus surpris. Kanon, vêtu de son costume de grand Pope, continua:

" Cela fait trois siècles que nous avons rompu nos relations avec eux, il est temps de les reprendre. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit à Tanoutamon, la supérieure des Divines Adoratrices d'Amon, et au Grand prêtre, Siamon, pour leur dire cela. Je pensais alors déjà que je vous enverrais vous... "

Ikki dit:

" Et pourquoi nous ?

-Vous devez vous reposer, et l'Egypte possède un excellent climat pour cela. De plus, vu ce que vous avez subi, cela vous changera les idées. Vous verrez, l'hospitalité égyptienne est légendaire, et cela vous sortira du Sanctuaire... "

Il parlait calmement, sans élever la voix. Kanon le dévoré d'ambition avait changé, transformé par ses combats. Dans ses yeux bleus luisait une étoile de bonté. Il continua:

" Je dois me mettre d'accord avec Tanoutamon pour les modalités logistiques. Je vous tiendrai au courant... "

Et ils sortirent tous. Shun dit:

" Eh bien, nous allons encore voir du pays...il paraît que l'Egypte est très belle... "

Seul Shiryu n'avait encore rien dit. Ikki lui demanda:

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne veux pas laisser Shunrei, c'est ça ?

-Elle est seule ici tant que notre maître n'est pas totalement remis et ne peut pas marcher... "

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, aussi décida-t-il de se promener un peu pour essayer de se clarifier les esprits...

_Shiryu..._

_Moi qui ai toujours été sûr, qui ai toujours su quoi faire, je suis plongé dans la confusion...La raison voudrait que je laisse Shunrei connaître le monde autour d'elle, faire l'expérience de la rencontre avec d'autres personnes...mais mon cœur, lui, ne semble pas être d'accord. Elle ne connaît que moi, après tout...je ne dois pas la forcer, elle doit pouvoir choisir en toute connaissance de cause. _

_Mon maître Dohko m'a dit un jour que je ne connaissais rien à l'amour des hommes, au tout début de la bataille d'Hadès. Mais je ne dois pas douter de l'amour de Shunrei, elle m'a toujours sauvé grâce à lui. Alors que dois-je faire ? Dois-je la laisser découvrir le monde et ainsi risquer de la perdre ? Non, je ne le supporterais pas...alors est-ce cela l'amour ? Ce besoin irrépressible de courir à elle, de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus la laisser partir ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus..._

_Mais que puis- je y faire ? C'est un sentiment qui me prend tout entier, m'obsède..._

_Où veut me mener cette indécision ? Je dois agir...mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr: est-ce que je l'aime assez pour passer ma vie à ses côtés ? Ne vais-je pas la rendre malheureuse ? A aucun prix je ne le voudrais, mais ce n'est pas une preuve en soi..._

_Je n'ai jamais douté lorsque je combattais, mais là le doute m'emplit. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire du tout..._

_" Eh, Shiryu ! "_

_C'est Shun, le plus jeune de mes frères...Que veut-il ?_

_Il respire la gentillesse, et un sourire flotte sur son visage. Pourra-t-il me comprendre ? Non, tout ceci ne concerne que moi et Shunrei, je dois régler ça moi-même. Il est vrai que jusque-là personne n'a envisagé notre retour en tant que combattants parmi les troupes du Sanctuaire, après la bataille de Poséidon, de toute façon, la déesse elle-même avait décidé que nous avions assez combattu. Alors..._

_Sans doute, dès l'arrivée de Shunrei au Sanctuaire, ai-je pensé à cette éventualité, mais j'étais trop faible encore à ce moment-là pour réfléchir…mais la première personne à laquelle j'aie pensé a été elle. C'est sans doute un signe…_

_Shun me sourit gentiment, et me dit:_

_"Encore en train de penser ? "_

_Sa gentillesse me va droit au cœur, il sait toujours me réconforter…_

_Thèbes-ouest, le lendemain…_

Rê va seulement sortir des montagnes de la rive est, mais Heryenamon est déjà de service. Il doit assurer la protection de Siamon, le grand-prêtre, pour les cérémonies du matin. Il voit les prêtres chargés du nilomètre descendre dans le puits qui sert à mesurer le niveau du Nil, et ressortir en secouant la tête: non, le Nil n'a pas encore commencé à monter. La crue est en retard…

Heryenamon sait que si le Nil ne monte pas assez les cultures s'en ressentiront, mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser, il encadre Siamon qui gagne lentement la partie la plus sacrée du temple pour y réveiller rituellement la statue du dieu Amon. Heryenamon et le second chevalier qui assure la protection de Siamon, Bakenamon, restent à la porte, ce qui se passe derrière ces deux lourdes portes n'est pas pour eux. Un peu plus tard, alors que tous deux ressortent pour prendre une pause bien méritée, Bakenamon demande à son collègue:

"Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose que nous reprenions des relations avec les gens du Sanctuaire de Grèce ?

-Oui, moi je le pense vraiment, cela ouvre des perspectives nouvelles. "

Heryenamon pensait la même chose. Il pensait depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas bon de vivre ainsi renfermé sur soi-même, et l'occasion était bonne pour enfin renouer les liens rompus depuis si longtemps.

Il croisèrent, se dirigeant vers le petit temple de Rê à ciel ouvert adossé au temple d'Amon, Meryrê et un camarade à lui, Neferkarê. Tous deux leur firent signe et leur dirent:

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette histoire de Grèce ?"

Les deux chevaliers d'Amon se regardèrent, et dirent en chœur:

"Nous trouvons que c'est une bonne chose…"

Décidément tous les ordres de chevalerie s'étaient donné le mot, car avant midi l'affaire du Sanctuaire de Grèce était devenu le principal sujet de conversation dans le temple d'Amon et les petits sanctuaires adjacents. Même les chevaliers d'Isis, peu enclines généralement à s'intéresser à autre chose, en parlaient volontiers. Pourtant, elle vivaient à l'écart, consacrées au culte d'Isis à l'études des textes magiques ancestraux. Leur chef, Isetemibes, était connue pour être intraitable, mais peu étaient ceux qui l'avaient rencontrée.

Même Horemheb, le chef des chevaliers d'Horus, un foudre de guerre toujours enclin au conflit, pensait que c'était une bonne chose.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Tanoutamon reçut le grand-prêtre dans ses appartements. Personne ne put vraiment savoir ce qui se dit, mais on vit l'un des prêtres attachés au service de Siamon lancer de la terrasse astronomique un pigeon. Cela devait avoir encore un rapport avec la Grèce…

_Grèce, le Sanctuaire, quelques jours plus tard…_

Kanon, les deux mains sur la balustrade de son balcon, observait d'un œil intéressé ce qui se passait en bas. Les chevaliers de bronze étaient en train de discuter gaiement sous le soleil écrasant de la fin de la matinée, et Kanon sourit à l'idée qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ils reprenaient goût à la vie. Seul Shiryu paraissait soucieux, et Kanon savait pourquoi…il avait été jeune lui aussi !

Il prenait son rôle de grand Pope très au sérieux, et cette nouvelle fonction lui allait bien. Il se sentait bien, comme il ne s'était pas senti depuis longtemps. Avec son frère jumeau Saga, il était de loin le plus âgé des chevaliers d'or, ce qui lui conférait une certaine sagesse. Mais il avait décidé une fois pour toutes de mettre son expérience au service d'Athéna.

Il repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière et continua à observer ce qui se passait en bas. Puis, tout à coup, conscient d'une présence familière, il se retourna, et vit son frère jumeau derrière lui, un genou à terre. Kanon lui sourit d'un air entendu et lui demanda:

"Tu voulais me voir ?"

Saga sourit lui aussi, reflet du sourire de son frère, et dit:

"Pas spécialement…Mais je voulais te demander quelques éclaircissements au sujet de l'Egypte…

-Oui, je compte envoyer à Tanoutamon nos chevaliers de bronze, ils ont besoin de repos. Il ne peut rien leur arriver là-bas. En fait, je veux qu'ils reprennent progressivement une vie normale, et ce voyage en Egypte en est le premier stade…"

Sur un geste de son frère, Saga se releva et regarda lui aussi les chevaliers de bronze, en bas. Les autres venaient de les rejoindre, Ichi, Nachi, Jabu, Geki…tout ceux qui n'avaient pas directement aux combats contre Hadès. Mais c'étaient eux qui faisaient tourner le Sanctuaire, se chargeant de toutes les besognes logistiques et intendantes, avec l'aide appréciée de Marine, Shaina et tous les autres chevaliers restants.

En retrait, assise sur une pierre, se tenait Shunrei, en dehors de la vue de Shiryu. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces temps derniers, mais elle le devinait soucieux, distant. Puis, incapable de poursuivre son regard, elle se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre en secouant la tête.

Kanon vit cela, et jeta un regard entendu à son frère. Il dit alors:

"Ah, la jeunesse…"

Saga releva, et appuya:

"De toute façon, cela se terminera par un mariage…il reste juste que les principaux intéressés agissent maintenant…

-Ils ont le temps, ils sont jeunes…"

Soudain, un pigeon se percha sur la balustrade du balcon, portant un message. Kanon l'enleva, et lut attentivement le texte qu'il contenait avant de sourire et de dire:

"C'est Tanoutamon, elle est prête à accueillir nos chevaliers quand il nous conviendra. Bien, je lui répondrai dans la journée…"

Saga sourit doucement:

"Enverras-tu Shunrei avec eux ?

-Justement, je ne sais pas encore…j'hésite…Une partie de moi pense que ce serait une bonne chose, mais une autre partie pense que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…"

C'est alors que Saga eut une idée lumineuse:

"Demande-lui…Elle est à même de décider seule, même si elle est jeune. "

Et Saga sortit. Kanon resta assis dans son trône, le message à la main. La tête rêveusement appuyée contre le bois, il réfléchit un petit moment, puis appela son majordome et le pria de bien vouloir faire venir Shunrei devant lui. Le silence revint dans la grande salle, seulement troublé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard par la lourde porte et les pas légers de Shunrei. La petite chinoise s'inclina doucement, et resta assise sur ses genoux, attendant les paroles de Kanon. Il chercha ses mots deux minutes, puis commença

"Cela fait six mois que tu es arrivée ici, mon enfant, et je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de te recevoir…J'en suis désolé…"

Shunrei inclina seulement la tête. Kanon continua:

"Je souhaitais savoir tout d'abord si tu te portais bien…"

Shunrei releva la tête et dit de sa voix douce:

"Je vais très bien, et vous êtes bon de prendre de mes nouvelles…"

Kanon l'observa un moment. A presque quatorze ans, la beauté de Shunrei rayonnait déjà de toute sa force. Simplement vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon en soie bleue, cette simple vêture la rendait encore plus belle. Ses cheveux de jais étaient noués, comme à l'habitude, en natte serrée, et ses grands yeux noirs regardaient attentivement Kanon. Alors il décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet:

"Je sais l'attachement que tu as pour Shiryu…Tout comme ses congénères, je vais l'envoyer en Egypte, tu dois le savoir je pense…Je voulais savoir si tu voulais accompagner Shiryu là bas…"

Le sang se retira d'un coup du visage de Shunrei, et quelques larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Mais elle trouva la force de dire:

"Je ne veux pas être une charge pour Shiryu…jamais…"

Elle était sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Puis elle supplia:

"Permettez-moi de rester ici…"

La décision était prise. Emu, Kanon descendit de son trône et releva gentiment Shunrei, puis il lui dit:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Shiryu reviendra intact…Ce n'est qu'une mission diplomatique…"

Shunrei leva la tête vers le visage de Kanon, et, au mépris de toute étiquette, scruta son regard bleu. Elle y trouva de la gentillesse, de la compassion, et elle voulut avoir confiance en lui. Il lui dit:

"Tu peux rester ici, ta place y est, en tant que successeur du Vieux Maître je dois prendre soin de toi, c'est mon devoir. Tu as pris ta décision…N'hésite pas à revenir me voir, quand tu le voudras, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou simplement besoin de parler un peu…"

Shunrei sourit timidement, puis plus largement. Elle se releva, et s'inclina longuement devant Kanon avant de sortir. Kanon soupira longuement, et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. C'était presque logique qu'elle refuse d'accompagner Shiryu, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il était au courant de ses sentiments envers lui…Enfin, ce laps de temps de réflexion ne pourrait que lui être salutaire…

Oh, et ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui, son rôle était de diriger le Sanctuaire, et non pas la rubrique courrier du cœur !C'était un peu de l'ancien Kanon qui ressortait dans cette pensée…

Il se rappela brusquement que dans une heure il devrait participer à une réunion avec Jabu, Ichi, Nachi et Geki qui devaient lui soumettre la liste des nouveaux apprentis. Finalement le Sanctuaire était comme le phénix, il se relevait de ses cendres. Ah oui, et ne pas oublier les multiples signatures à apposer sur la liasse de papiers apportées par son secrétaire un peu plus tôt. Seul, Kanon fit un geste qu'il ne se permettait plus en public: il passa la main dans ses cheveux et les secoua. Ce geste lui permettait de revenir à la réalité après avoir réfléchi. Il prit une toute petite feuille de vélin, et commença à écrire soigneusement le message pour Tanoutamon:

_"Bien reçu votre message. Je vais envoyer les chevaliers Seiya de Pégase, Shun d'Andromède, Shiryu du Dragon, Ikki du Phénix et Hyoga du Cygne. Ce sont des chevaliers expérimentés qui représenteront au mieux notre Sanctuaire…Ils arriveront où et quand vous le souhaiterez…En attendant, veuillez agréer mes meilleures salutations…"_

Satisfait de son message, déjà extraordinairement long par rapport à la longueur du papier, il le roula soigneusement et demanda un pigeon reposé. Ceci fait, il prit le temps de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait encore à faire avant de se coucher, et soupira doucement. Mais, malgré les multiples devoirs de sa charge, il se sentait utile, et enfin pardonné de ses mauvaises actions….

Vers la fin du même après-midi, Mû, assis à l'ombre de sa Maison, vit arriver vers lui Camus. Celui-ci boitait encore, mais refusait, par fierté, d'utiliser ses béquilles, ce qui n'étonnait guère Mû d'ailleurs, qui avait l'honneur de connaître Camus depuis bien longtemps. Il lui sourit et l'interpella:

"Eh Camus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous ce soleil ? Je croyais que le médecin t'avait interdit de te lever…"

Camus avait été l'avant-dernier retrouvé, quatre semaines auparavant, sur un iceberg en mer de Barents, aussi n'était-il pas encore remis totalement. Ses jambes avaient été fortement touchées, et il ne s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne perde la jambe droite, mais sa volonté de fer avait fait le reste, et voilà qu'il parvenait maintenant à se mouvoir relativement bien.

Camus s'assit à côté de Mû, et demanda d'un air détaché:

"Je cherche Milo….tu ne l'aurait pas vu par hasard ?"

Cela non plus n'étonnait pas Mû, Milo était la seule personne qui parvienne à 'dégeler' et comprendre un peu Camus, et tous deux étaient très amis depuis l'enfance. Mais lui-même s'entendait aussi bien avec Camus. Tous deux restèrent là, à réfléchir sans dire un seul mot, communiant dans le même silence, puis Camus se leva:

"Je vais continuer à le chercher…bon après-midi…"

Et il repartit. Mû resta encore là un bon moment, plongé dans ses pensées, avant d'en être tiré par une autre voix connue. Aldébaran se tenait là, mais pas seul, accompagné de Aiolia. Aldébaran dit:

"Nous allions boire une tasse de thé chez moi…te joindrais-tu à nous ?"

Mû accepta avec un sourire, content d'être tiré de ses noires pensées. En effet, chacun de ses bandages lui rappelait cruellement la guerre et la perte de ses pouvoirs, et même s'il le prenait avec une certaine philosophie, il avait une cruelle tendance à la mélancolie ces temps derniers dès qu'il se trouvait tout seul.

Assis autour de la petite table en bois de cèdre d'Aldébaran, il oublia tout cela momentanément pour parler avec ses amis, ses frères. Les blessures guérissaient avec le temps, et les siennes, intérieures comme extérieures, guériraient aussi, tout comme celles du Sanctuaire. Il lui restait la mission de finir d'enseigner son élève…

_Le Sanctuaire d'Amon, trois jours plus tard…_

La plus grande effervescence régnait dans la première cour. Les préparatifs des festivités des jours Epagomènes (cinq derniers jours de l'année où des rites destinés à écarter tout danger devaient être faits) avaient commencé, mais ce qui inquiétait le plus les prêtres était le retard de la crue. Les astronomes, qui surveillaient l'apparition de l'étoile Sothis (Sirius) comme signal du départ des festivités du Nouvel An, étaient pourtant optimistes. Tanoutamon et Siamon avaient cherché des précédents ainsi que le remède trouvé, on fit des prières et des offrandes à Hâpy, le dieu du fleuve, et l'on attendit.

Tanoutamon venait d'annoncer l'arrivée prochaine des chevaliers du Sanctuaire, et tous les ordres de chevalerie avaient commencé à se préparer. Les armures fêlées avaient été confiées à Ptahemheb, grand-prêtre du dieu Ptah de Memphis (Ptah est le dieu des artisans) et seul habilité à les réparer, et celui-ci y travaillait déjà avec acharnement. Amenemheb, chef des chevaliers d'Amon, Ouseremibef, chef des chevaliers d'Osiris, Horemheb, chef des chevaliers d'Horus, Menkheperrê, chef des chevaliers de Rê ainsi que Isetemibes, chef des chevaliers d'Isis, sortie de sa retraite pour l'occasion, avaient une réunion destinée à mettre en place les détails du séjour des chevaliers grecs. Pendant ce temps, les autres les attendaient dans la seconde cour du temple. Personne n'avait son armure, ils étaient tous en civil mais un pendentif d'argent à leur cou indiquait leur ordre. Ils discutaient gaiement, les différents ordres s'entendant bien entre eux, même les chevaliers d'Isis, qu'on savait magiciennes et dangereuses. Elles étaient peu nombreuses, seulement six, mais il fallait vraiment compter avec elles pendant les combats, leur magie puissante faisait souvent la différence. Les autres ordres comptaient huit membres seulement, mais leurs rangs avaient été décimés quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, et ceux qui étaient là formaient la nouvelle génération, les premiers formés après la dernière guerre qu'avait eu à affronter le Sanctuaire égyptien…

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la visite des chevaliers grecs, et cela distrayait l'attention des problèmes causés par la non-venue de l'inondation…

_Le Sanctuaire, quatre jours plus tard…_

Kanon lut avec attention le message envoyé par Tanoutamon, et commença à prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Puis il convoqua les chevaliers de bronze, et leur dit:

"J'ai reçu un message de Tanoutamon, vous partirez dans deux jours, en avion jusqu'à Louqsor d'abord, elle enverra quelques personnes vous chercher pour vous conduire jusqu'au temple. Il faudra traverser le rideau de réalité, mais ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes majeurs…"

Pas un de posa de questions, la parole de Kanon était sacrée.

En sortant, Shiryu aperçut Shunrei, assise derrière un pilier, seule. Il dit à ses compagnons:

"Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure…"

Pas un ne fit de commentaire…

Shunrei, plongée dans ses pensées, ne l'entendit pas arriver, et manqua faire une crise cardiaque quand elle entendit sa voix. Shiryu décida de s'en remettre à son instinct, et dit:

"Cela fait quelques jours que je ne t'ai pas vue, je me demandais si tu n'étais pas malade…"

La tête baissée, Shunrei répondit qu'elle se portait très bien. Shiryu reprit alors:

"Je voulais te voir avant de partir en Egypte, car je pars après-demain mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit demain…"

Il tentait de garder les idées claires, mais l'émotion le gagnait…Il reprit:

"J'espère que tout va bien…"

Alors Shunrei, réussissant à regagner ses esprits peu à peu, releva la tête et dit:

"Tout va bien, j'ai tout ce que je veux ici…"

Tout deux restèrent là, à se regarder, puis Shiryu dit:

"Voudrais-tu venir avec moi te promener un peu ?"

Il sourit, et tendit son bras afin qu'elle le lui prenne. Shunrei hésita, mais, voyant les étoiles dans le regard bleu-gris métallique de Shiryu, finit par accepter.

Ils marchèrent un moment, puis Shiryu parla:

"J'ai déjà pensé à ce que j'allais faire après cela. Je suis libéré de toute obligation pour l'instant, et je comptais retourner à Rozan…c'est là que sont mes racines, que je me sens bien…"

Shunrei l'écoutait religieusement, et il continua:

"Je travaillerai dans les rizières, apportant mon aide là où on en aura besoin…j'aime cette terre…"

Il s'arrêta, et regarda Shunrei dans les yeux:

"J'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés…"

Toutes ses belles résolutions et hésitations avaient disparu, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et était sûr de lui maintenant. Shunrei le regarda dans les yeux un long moment, et dit:

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela…je sais que tu l'as juré au Vieux Maître, mais…"

Dohko de la Balance était le seul à être encore dans un coma profond, nul ne savait s'il en sortirait un jour…Alors Shiryu, laissant sa timidité de côté, dit alors:

"Ce n'est pas que cela qui me motive…je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, c'est tout…"

Il y avait des choses difficiles à dire, et celle-là en était une. Alors il décida d'agir…Doucement, sans brusquer, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Shunrei ne fit rien pour se défendre, sans doute trop surprise…

Alors il lui prit la main, et dit:

"Accepterais-tu d'être ma compagne ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, nous sommes jeunes, nous avons le temps…"

Mais la décision de Shunrei était prise…Elle lui dit:

"Je serai ta compagne…Pars, et reviens plus vite encore…"

Il garda sa main droite dans la sienne, et dit:

"Je suis heureux comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis longtemps…Je t'ai toujours sentie à mes côtés quand je combattais, ton amour m'a toujours aidé…"

Ils avaient peu besoin de mots, leurs regards suffisaient. Alors Shunrei détacha son bracelet de son poignet et le lui donna:

"Ainsi je serai auprès de toi quand tu seras en Egypte…"

Shiryu prit le bracelet et le serra dans sa main gauche…

Un peu plus loin, Seiya et les autres observaient la scène. Shun protesta:

"On devrait les laisser seuls…c'est très malpoli ce qu'on fait là…"

Et il se tourna pour bien montrer sa désapprobation. Seiya grommela:

"D'accord, d'accord…"

Et tous prirent une direction opposée…Shun, à part lui, pensait que le voyage en Egypte serait salutaire pour tout le monde. Même si Shiryu semblait enfin avoir résolu ses problèmes, eux-mêmes ne les avaient pas tous résolu. Seiya avait réglé les siens, et sa sœur, découvrant ses pouvoirs, avait pu intégrer le Sanctuaire, mais un certain nombre restait en suspens…

Il jeta un regard vers le ciel, et son esprit plana loin, vers l'Egypte immémorielle…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Généreuse Hâpy, veille sur nous !**

_Aéroport de Louqsor_

Un jet privé de la Fondation Graad se posa sur une des pistes libres de l'aéroport international de Louqsor. Seiya sortit le premier, et fut immédiatement assommé par la lourde chaleur de fin d'après-midi...Il se retourna et dit:

" Faites attention, il fait une chaleur énorme ici... "

Certains ne s'en souciaient pas, Shun par exemple, qui y était habitué, mais tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hyoga. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et dit:

" Eh bien quoi ? Je sais résister à la chaleur... "

Shiryu sourit, et Ikki dit:

" Nous allons bien voir... "

En effet, il devait presque faire trente ou trente-cinq degrés là dehors. Déjà une voiture arrivait à leur rencontre...

Heryenamon, accompagné de Horsaisis, des chevaliers d'Horus, en sortit et s'inclina:

" Bienvenue en Egypte... "

Derrière, deux autres voitures s'étaient arrêtées. En sortirent Saouser, des chevaliers d'Osiris, et Aouserrê, des chevaliers de Rê. De l'autre voiture sortirent Baketiset, des chevaliers d'Isis, une très jolie femme mince et brune, accompagnée de Satiset, une de ses compagnes.

Tous ces gens, bien qu'ils appartiennent à une autre époque, étaient habillés comme des Egyptiens normaux. Heryenamon demanda ensuite:

" Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? je m'appelle Heryenamon, chevalier d'Amon, et je vous présente Horsaisis, chevalier d'Horus, Saouser, chevalier d'Osiris, Aouserrê, chevalier de Rê, ainsi que Baketiset et Satiset, chevaliers d'Isis... "

Seiya sourit, s'inclina légèrement et dit:

" Très bon, merci...Je suis Seiya, chevalier de Pégase, et voici mes compagnons: Shiryu, chevalier du Dragon, Shun, chevalier d'Andromède, Hyoga, chevalier du Cygne, et Ikki, chevalier du Phénix... "

Chacun esquissa un sourire en guise de salut, ils étaient un peu intimidés. Sur un signe de Horsaisis, les autres présents se saisirent de leurs bagages, et Heryenamon dit:

" Nous avons un peu de route...Autant se mettre en route maintenant... "

Une fois en dehors de l'avion climatisé, Hyoga se sentit fondre comme un iceberg dans l'eau de mer. Mais il resta digne, il ne serait pas dit que ses camarades se moqueraient de lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de transpirer à grosses gouttes, mais il se secoua mentalement: Il avait survécu à la grotte infernale de Hagen, ce n'était pas pire !

Pour oublier ses déboires climatiques, il se concentra sur les gens qu'il venait de rencontrer. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, leurs hôtes étaient un peu plus âgés qu'eux, mais pas beaucoup. Oh, et ces noms ! Il n'en avait retenu aucun, à sa grande honte, à part Aou..quelque chose...

Quand tout le monde eut embarqué dans les voitures, l'on se mit en route. Après avoir traversé la ville de Louqsor et admiré son temple, ainsi que, mais de loin, son souk et ses calèches, on traversa le Nil sur le pont récemment construit (véridique) et l'on continua à Thèbes-Ouest. Le paysage commença alors à changer, malgré de larges plages vertes, le désert était de plus en plus présent. Thèbes -Ouest avait été, du temps de la civilisation pharaonique, la nécropole des rois, des nobles, et le lieu de construction des immenses temples funéraires, dont, bien souvent, il ne restait plus que des ruines, sauf peut-être les temples d'Hatschepsout à Deir el Bahari et de Ramsès III à Medinet Habu. Chaque chevalier égyptien se faisait guide dès qu'ils passaient près d'un monument connu, comme le temple de Deir el Bahari, dédié, comme le dit respectueusement Satiset 'à l'immortelle reine Maâtkaré Hatschepsout', ou les colosses de Memnon, seul reste tangible du temple funéraire du temple d'Amenhotep III.

Les chevaliers d'Athena, trop occupés à regarder le paysage magnifique, ne disaient rien. Même Hyoga, pourtant écrasé de chaleur, restait muet devant tant de beauté. Le temple en calcaire blanc semblait enchâssé dans un écrin de falaises qui l'encerclait, comme un bijou précieux aux milles facettes.

La montagne thébaine présentait des nuances de jaune, d'ocre et de rouge...La lumière d'Egypte, à la fois douce et aveuglante, se répandait sur elle en flots colorés qui n'arrivaient tout de même pas à ternir l'éclat du calcaire du temple à terrasses.

Ils passèrent devant la Vallée des Rois, envahie de touristes. Aouserrê détourna les yeux tristement en disant que c'était sacrilège que de violer ainsi les sépultures des anciens rois, des dieux sacrés.

On continua vers la petite route qui mène à la Cime Thébaine, dédiée à la déesse du silence, Meret Seger. Là, il fallut descendre, et les voitures repartirent.

Horsaisis se retourna:

" Le rideau de réalité passe là, devant vous...le sentez-vous ? "

Bien qu'encore affaiblis, tous durent bien avouer qu'ils sentaient quelque chose d'indéfini. Heryenamon s'avança au bord de la falaise, et dit:

" Venez...il faut avancer...fermez les yeux... "

Juste le temps de les fermer, et ils se sentirent tomber, puis aspirés. A moitié assommés, il ouvrirent les yeux et virent devant eux presque le même paysage, sauf qu'un temple magnifique se trouvait là...De petits temples se trouvaient tout autour, et une enceinte ceignait le tout. Cela ressemblait à ce qu'avait dû être le temple de Karnak à sa grande époque.

Autour des temples, une animation intense règnait dans une petite ville. Egyptiens en pagne, Egyptiennes en robes de lin, tous marchandaient leurs produits ou vaquaient à leurs occupations. Shiryu, stupéfait, se rappela d'un livre qu'il avait lu étant enfant dans la bibliothèque de la Fondation...sauf que, cette fois, c'était la réalité, et pas une reconstitution archéologique.

Heryenamon dit alors:

" Venez...je vous emmène à vos maisons... "

Il se dirigèrent vers le temple. Pour cela, ils traversèrent la ville. Les Egyptiens qui se trouvaient là jetaient des regards curieux, mais les regards autoritaires des chevaliers egyptiens suffisaient à faire comprendre certaines choses. Les maisons étaient presque toutes les même, toutes blanchies à la chaux, avec une terrasse. Les chevaliers d'Athena n'en avaient jamais vus de telles, mais évitaient de trop montrer leur curiosité.

Autour d'eux, ils voyaient les Egyptiens dans leur vie quotidienne, deux hommes, habillés de pagnes de lin, jouaient au senet (sorte de jeu d'échecs), et les femmes, parées d'amulettes en fritte colorée et habillées de robe de lin beige, discutaient gaiement à la fontaine. Et toutes ces odeurs d'épices...Rien de vraiment dérangeant...sauf le fait qu'on était au XX eme siècle.

Tous s'arrêtèrent un petit moment devant le pylône du temple...Et les chevaliers d'Athena restèrent muets de saisissement. Le pylône était énorme, et représentait des scènes montrant le roi terrassant des ennemis, ainsi que des scènes d'offrandes. Les images étaient colorées, donnant une vie à ces scènes de la vie liturgique. Aouserrê dit alors:

" Ceci est le pylône d'entrée du temple d'Amon...A l'intérieur se trouvent d'autres temples dédiés à Mout et Khonsou, son épouse et son fils, et les temples dédiés aux autres dieux comme Rê... "

Les chevaliers egyptiens les conduisirent ensuite dans le temple, où se trouvaient leurs quartiers. C'étaient deux maisons, dans le quartier d'habitation des prêtres. Chacune comprenait un salon, une cuisine très rustique et trois chambres. L'intérieur était très simple, les murs blanchis à la chaux.

Heryenamon dit alors:

" Je vais vous laisser vous reposer... Tanoutamon, la supérieure des Divines Adoratrices d'Amon et Siamon, notre grand-prêtre, vous recevront demain...En attendant, nous sommes à votre disposition... "

Et il s'inclina légèrement.

Les chevaliers se répartirent ainsi dans les chambres: Shun, Hyoga et Ikki dans la première maison, Seiya et Shiryu dans la seconde. Tous s'installèrent, prirent une douche, glacée pour Hyoga, et se retrouvèrent dans le 'salon' de la première maison pour partager un rafraîchissement.

Shun commença:

" C'est absolument incroyable, on se croirait dans un livre d'histoire... "

Seiya continua:

" En tout cas, ils savent recevoir...je crois qu'on va se plaire ici... "

Shiryu n'avait encore rien dit, et Hyoga lui demanda:

" Tu penses encore à ta belle...

-Oui...et non...je me rappelle d'un livre sur l'Egypte ancienne que j'ai lu il y a bien longtemps. L'Egyptologue qui l'avait écrit mettait beaucoup de conditionnel parce qu'il y a certaines choses dont on ne savait rien...certains rêveraient d'être à notre place, cela résoudrait leurs questions...mais dans ce cas-là l'archéologie n'aurait plus de raison d'être... "

Hyoga s'épongea le front et dit:

" A part le climat, je trouve le pays magnifique...tous ces monuments ! "

Seiya plaisanta:

" Il te faudrait un pileur de glace portatif... "

Mais Hyoga, calme, lui rétorqua:

" Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en suis un naturellement...Et, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je m'adapte très bien aux fortes chaleurs..."

Ikki esquissa un sourire et dit à Seiya:

" Il t'a eu... "

Lui n'avait pas encore donné son avis sur le pays. Shiryu lui demanda:

" Et qu'est-ce que tu penses du pays ?

-Il est joli et intéressant... "

Ikki devait vraiment s'y plaire, car il était avare de compliments d'ordinaire. Il aimait les pays chauds, et celui-ci en était un.

Trois heures plus tard, Heryenamon, cette fois habillé d'un pagne de lin immaculé et son insigne de chevalerie autour du cou, vint les chercher. Il était maintenant près de vingt et une heures, et la nuit commençait à tomber.

" Nous avons réuni tous les ordres de chevalerie pour un banquet en votre honneur... "

Il amenait aussi des vêtements. Nos chevaliers d'Athena se retrouvèrent habillés de pagnes de lin, identiques à celui que Heryenamon portait.

Ikki se retourna et dit à ses frères, hors des oreilles de Heryenamon:

" Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule... "

Lui était relativement bronzé, comme Shun ou Seiya, mais Hyoga, lui, avait la peau vraiment très pâle. Il rétorqua à ses frères:

" Eh bien, vous ne m'avez jamais vu ? "

Mais tous se sentaient vaguement ridicules. Shiryu se disait qu'il fallait faire confiance aux usages du pays, afin de faire plaisir à leurs hôtes.

Heryenamon n'avait jamais vu de gens à la peau aussi blanche, mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Il les emmena à la salle de banquet, où les attendaient les autres chevaliers. Il y en avait huit par ordre, excepté pour les chevaliers d'Isis, qui n'étaient que six. Une table avait donc été disposée pour quarante-trois personnes. Tanoutamon et Siamon n'assistaient pas au banquet, retenus par des problèmes de dernière minute...

Heryenamon s'assit, et donna le signal du début du banquet...des musiciens entrèrent, et commencèrent à jouer...

_Dans le bureau de Siamon..._

Tanoutamon examinait pour la centième fois au moins les relevés astronomiques de la nuit précédente:

" Ca ne s'est jamais vu ! quinze jours de retard ! Si cela continue les terres vont sécher et nous n'aurons pas assez de récoltes...un vrai désastre ! mais pourquoi donc Hâpy manifeste-t-il sa colère ? "

Siamon, plongé dans ses pensées, n'avait encore rien dit...Il dit:

" Ce n'est peut-être pas Hâpy...mais... "

Tanoutamon le comprit à demi-mot: l'intervention de Seth, le dieu mauvais, celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. Et dans ces cas-là, mieux valait prier Osiris, son opposé.

Siamon dit alors:

" Demain, nous emmènerons les barques d'Amon, Mout et Khonsou en grande pompe dans les temples des autres dieux, et nous ferons des offrandes...en espérant qu'ils nous entendront... "

Tanoutamon hocha la tête, tentant elle aussi de se convaincre de cela, et sortit afin de donner les ordres nécessaires. Siamon, resté seul, murmura:

" Oh, par Amon, pourvu qu'ils nous entendent ! "

_La salle de banquet_

Heryenamon tendit un plat à Seiya:

" C'est de la boutargue, c'est excellent ! Goûtez ! "

Les chevaliers observèrent le plat avec circonspection, puis Hyoga dit:

"Ca ressemble à du caviar...je vais tester... "

Il goûta, et dit:

" C'est excellent...allez-y ! "

Et, se tournant vers Heryenamon:

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont les oeufs des perches géantes qu'on pêche dans le Nil... "

Finalement, pas si éloigné que ça du caviar en fait.

Des serviteurs amenaient les plats, ainsi que des jeunes filles seulement vêtues d'une ceinture de perles, ce qui mettait les chevaliers d'Athena mal à l'aise. Un orchestre jouait des airs très doux, et une servante déposa sur leurs têtes des cônes de graisse parfumée...celle-ci, en fondant, dégagerait une odeur exquise.

Les murs de la salle étaient couverts de fresques représentant des banquets, et une fresque représentant le marais primordial ornait la plinthe des murs. Les lotus et les papyrus étaient délicatement peints, ainsi que les personnages des scènes de banquets.

Les plats étaient relativement simples, pousses de papyrus grillées, gibier d'eau rôti, boutargue, le tout accompagné de pains ronds et de bière. Le tout accompagné aussi de légumes comme des concombres, des oignons, ainsi que des corbeilles de fruits.

Les chevaliers d'Athena étaient encadrés par Heryenamon, bien sûr, et par Ouserithor, chevalier d'Osiris. Celui-ci avait l'âge moyen des chevaliers égyptiens, seize ans, donc un peu plus âgé que les chevaliers d'Athena.

Ceux-ci, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise à cause des servantes, oublièrent vite ce détail et s'immergèrent dans la joie et le bien-être de la soirée. Ouserithor, curieux, posait parfois des questions, et ils y répondaient avec le sourire. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi détendus depuis deux ans...

La soirée s'avançant, Amenemheb se leva, et dit:

" Passons aux divertissements... "

Alors entrèrent dans la salle de banquets une troupe de nubiens, qui commencèrent à jouer du tambour et à executer leur danse. Heryenamon observa du coin de l'oeil Amenhotep de Napata, qui manifestement appréciait le spectacle...

Seiya demanda alors:

" D'où viennent-ils ?

-Ce sont des Nubiens, ils viennent du pays de Pount, loin au delà des cataractes...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'une cataracte ?

-Une chute d'eau qui rompt le cours du Nil... "

Les Nubiens étaient habillés de pagnes en peaux de félin, qui mettaient en valeur leur peau d'ébène. Ils brandissaient des lances et des boucliers à armature de bois en cadence, accompagnés par des musiciens à tambours.

Quand ils sortirent, l'on vit alors entrer une troupe de jeunes filles très légèrement vêtues, qui commencèrent à faire des danses acrobatiques. Un orchestre d'autres jeunes filles, vêtues celles-là, entra aussi et commença à jouer. A part Shiryu, qui trouva un pur intérêt esthétique à cela, l'expression des autres changea légèrement. Ikki paraissait calme, mais il avait un oeil légèrement écarquillé, Shun, lui, avait carrément les deux yeux écarquillés. Seiya regardait attentivement le spectacle, mais une de ses paupières bougeait. Le seul qui restait parfaitement calme, sans trahir rien du tout de ses émotions intérieures, fut Hyoga...influence de l'éducation de Camus sans doute.

Il est vrai que le spectacle incitait à ne pas rester de marbre. Les jolies danseuses, de très jeunes filles, évoluaient souplement au son de l'orchestre, leurs cheveux attachés et parfumés, et leur corps enduit d'onguents seulement recouvert d'une simple ceinture de perles ceignant leur taille.

Heryenamon dit à Shun, assis à côté de lui:

" Vous voyez la harpiste, là ? C'est ma soeur cadette Baketamon... "

Shun secoua sa tête, parut revenir à la réalité, et observa la jeune fille en question. Heryenamon ajouta:

" Elle a treize ans, et va devenir chanteuse d'Amon... "

Il paraissait très fier, le poste de chanteuse d'Amon était très haut placé. Elles étaient placées sous l'autorité de Tanoutamon, et prenaient leur office quand elles avaient quatorze ans.

Baketamon était belle, ses cheveux étaient tressés sur le côté et ceints d'un diadème représentant une fleur de papyrus qui retombait gracieusement au milieu de son front. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient soulignés d'un trait de khôl, comme il convenait, et elle était vêtue d'une robe en lin plissé nouée sous les seins. Ses gestes emplis de douceur caressaient doucement les cordes de sa harpe, qu'elle tenait entre ses jambes.

Shun la trouva très belle...

Une fois les danseuses sorties, il était plus de minuit, le repas était terminé. Meryamon et Amenmès, ainsi que Menkheperrê, chef des chevaliers de Rê, raccompagnèrent les chevaliers d'Athena dans leurs chambres et leur dirent avant de les quitter:

" Demain matin nous irons pêcher sur le Nil. Après vous recontrerez Tanoutamon et le grand-prêtre Siamon... Nous partirons tôt... "

Puis ils s'inclinèrent, et les laissèrent. Les chevaliers s'égaillèrent dans leurs chambres pour la nuit.

Shiryu demanda à Seiya:

" Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

-Ils savent recevoir, c'est sûr...mais bizarrement...toutes ces filles presque nues ! "

Shiryu sourit:

" Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'a dérangé ?

-Si...enfin non...ben...et toi ?

-J'ai trouvé le spectacle esthétiquement beau, mais c'est tout... "

Shiryu disait cela très sérieusement, mais Seiya lui répliqua:

" Ca ne t'a rien fait ?

-Non...

-Oh, Shunrei n'en saura rien...

-la fidélité est dans mon tempérament, désolé... "

Seiya savait que Shiryu était sérieux, aussi n'insista-t-il pas...

Dans l'autre maison, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki étaient encore en train de discuter avant d'aller se coucher...

Hyoga dit:

" Elle te plaît la petite harpiste, hein Shun ? "

L'interpellé ne dit rien, mais rougit avant de répondre finalement:

" Ben...oui... "

Hyoga sourit et dit:

" N'aie pas honte, c'est normal ! Moi aussi j'ai trouvé toutes ces filles très belles... "

Seul Ikki ne dit rien à ce sujet, et Hyoga jugea bon de ne pas l'interroger. Il le savait encore inconsolable de la mort de son seul amour, Esmeralda, aussi se doutait-il que la vue de toutes ces jeunes femmes magnifiques avait rouvert sa blessure...

Shun se leva alors, et dit:

" Moi je vais me coucher, on se lève tôt demain... "

Et il monta dans sa chambre, où Ikki le rejoignit. Hyoga gagna lui aussi sa chambre, pensif...

Il y avait une telle joie de vivre ici ! Mais il devinait tout de même, grâce à son sixième sens, que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans qu'il pût déterminer quoi...

Soignant ses bras brûlés par le soleil, il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre. Les lumières de la ville étaient éteintes, seules brûlaient quelques veilleuses dans le temple. Tout était si calme...Ici les gens dormaient paisiblement, avaient une vie normale...Une telle tranquillité lui était vraiment inconnue, lui qui avait longtemps vécu dans la dureté de son entraînement dans la glace, puis dans le fracas des batailles.

Quelques trop courtes heures plus tard, l'un des chevaliers d'Horus, Kenaouhor, vint réveiller nos chevaliers. Seiya ouvrit un oeil et demanda vaguement:

" Quelle heure il est ?

-Nous sommes à la douzième heure de la nuit, Rê n'est pas encore levé... "

En effet, il faisait encore nuit dehors. Shiryu, réveillé lui aussi, calcula rapidement qu'il devait être aux environs de cinq heures du matin..

Kenaouhor leur tendit des pagnes de lin un peu plus grossier que la veille, ainsi que des sandales légères de papyrus...

" Je vous attends en bas... ", dit-il.

Une fois de plus, Hyoga pensa qu'il allait griller comme un poulet sur une rôtissoire, aussi alla-t-il ensuite à la salle d'eau pour se mettre de la crème partout. Décidément le climat de l'Egypte n'était pas fait pour lui...

Quand tous se retrouvèrent dehors, tous se sourirent, même s'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise dans cette tenue.

Kenaouhor les amena près de Heryenamon et Bakenamon. Ceux-ci leur sourirent et leur dirent:

" Nous espérons que vous avez pris un bon repos... "

Tous s'inclinèrent en répondant que oui. Amenmès, qui se trouvait là lui aussi, dit alors:

" Allons-y...profitons de la fraîcheur... "

Ils les amenèrent au bord du Nil, où attendaient des barques légères de papyrus. Bakenamon expliqua:

" Nous allons aller dans les marais de papyrus surprendre le gibier d'eau...avec ceci... "

Et il leur montra des boomerangs droits, en forme de serpent. Il continua:

" Il faut essayer d'assommer les canards quand ils sortent des fourrés...vous verrez, c'est très facile et très divertissant...cela est pratiqué surtout par les nobles, mais les gens du peuple s'y exercent aussi, cela leur procure de la nourriture... "

Tout le monde monta dans les barques, et les chevaliers égyptiens commencèrent à ramer. Les barques glissaient doucement sur le fleuve, leur sillon troublant seul la tranquillité du fleuve millénaire.

Le trajet dura environ trente minutes, puis l'on bifurqua et l'on entra dans les marais de papyrus. Le papyrus est une plante d'eau, aussi pousse-t-il au bord du Nil et forme-t-il de gigantesques fourrés qui sont de véritables labyrinthes. Mais les chevaliers égyptiens connaissaient bien le lieu, aussi progressaient-ils sans problèmes.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, et Amenmès dit:

" Bien, nous allons lancer des pierres dans les fourrés pour faire sortir les oiseaux, préparez-vous... "

Malgré l'instabilité de la barque, Seiya se mit debout, imité par Shun, qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Celui-ci assura son bâton de jet dans sa main, comme il aurait fait de sa chaîne...Ikki se leva lui aussi.

Dans l'autre barque, Shiryu et Hyoga se levèrent eux aussi. Le premier se trouvait très à l'aise, l'eau étant l'élément du Dragon, mais Hyoga, lui, l'était moins. C'est alors que Shiryu remarqua les brûlûres de son frère, et dit:

" Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-A cette heure non, la fraîcheur est bien agréable...Ca va passer... "

Et il lui sourit.

Au signal de Kenaouhor, Amenmès envoya des pierres dans le fourré, et toute une nuée de canards et de foulques en sortirent. Alors tous lancèrent leur bâton de jet dans le groupe, essayant de viser le mieux possible.

Ce fut Shun qui toucha le premier, puis Hyoga, et les autres ensuite. On lança les chats domestiques à la recherche des proies...

Heryenamon sourit:

" Eh bien, vous êtes doués...Continuons... "

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale plus avant...

_Temple d'Amon_

Tanoutamon n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle avait compulsé toutes les annales qu'elle avait pu trouver, mais il n'y avait rien...si elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose rapidement, tout allait tourner à la catastrophe. Elle envoya chercher Siamon, sa servante Sattefnet ayant l'ordre de le ramener aussitôt les rites du matin terminés.

Pendant ce temps, elle s'habilla et réfléchit: pourquoi les dieux étaient-ils en colère ? Ils avaient tous leurs offrandes, et tous les rites étaient faits à temps, alors pourquoi ce courroux ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le jour se levait et d'un peu partout venait l'odeur de l'encens, accompagnant les rites de réveil des dieux. Un jour nouveau se levait, le miracle renouvelé se produisait...mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Les chevaliers, eux, continuaient leur périple dans les marais. Heryenamon s'arrêta, et, avec ses compagnons, salua le soleil levant d'une petite prière. Seiya se leva pour voir, mais perdit l'équilibre et bascula dans l'eau, aux grands rires de ses frères. Shun se pencha, et lui tendit la main en disant:

" Tu veux te faire remarquer ou quoi ? "

Tous étaient de bonne humeur, d'une excellente bonne humeur, mais les chevaliers égyptiens, eux, savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas...le retard de l'inondation n'annonçait rien de bon.

Vers huit heures, on débarqua et l'on fit une pause...Une collation avait été préparée, et fut déposée sur une pièce de tissu de lin. Heryenamon s'assit à côté de Shiryu, et lui tendit un sandwich...Puis il remarqua le bracelet de Shunrei qu'il portait en tout temps au bras et lui demanda:

" Il est très beau...d'où vient-il ?

-Il vient de Chine...il appartient à ma fiancée... "

La seule pensée de Shunrei agrandit le sourire de Shiryu. Heryenamon sourit lui aussi et demanda:

" Je vous félicite...

-Merci...

-Vous vous mariez bientôt ?

-Oh non, pas encore, nous sommes encore trop jeunes...

-Elle est en Chine ?

-Non, je ne l'aurais jamais laissée seule là-bas, elle est au Sanctuaire d'Athena, en Grèce... "

Heryenamon sourit. Shiryu demanda lui aussi:

" Et vous ?

-Pour l'instant je ne peux pas me marier, je dois accomplir encore sept ans au service d'Amon...c'est ainsi chez nous...

-Moi j'ai déjà accompli mon devoir...et je l'accomplirai encore s'il le faut... "

Shiryu eut tout de même un petit sourire. Après tout, eux et les chevaliers d'or étaient vivants. C'était cela l'essentiel...

_Temple d'Isis..._

Dans l'obscurité règne une odeur de plantes et d'encens. Six femmes sont assises en rond, et lisent des formules magiques...Elles cherchent à avoir ce qui se passe, pourquoi les dieux sont en colère et ne permettent pas à l'inondation bienfaitrice de venir. Elles prient Khnoum, Satis et Anoukis, les dieux d'Eléphantine, connus pour veiller sur la grotte d'où sort l'inondation, ainsi qu'Hâpy, déesse du flot bienfaisant qui apporte le limon qui permettra de cultiver beaucoup mieux les terres arides à la limite du désert...

Ce sont les femmes de l'ordre des chevaliers d'Isis, guerrières et magiciennes. Toutes ont entre quinze et vingt ans, la plus âgée étant leur chef, Isetemibes, vingt-et-un ans. Elles ne sont que six, Isetemibes, Baketiset, les jumelles Meretiset et Meseteniset, Satiset, et Isetneferet. Mais toutes sont déjà des magiciennes accomplies, les meilleures, celles à qui font appel les prêtres pour les rites spéciaux.

Elles continuent leurs prières, tentant d'intervenir auprès des dieux pour qu'enfin Isis pleure et que l'Egypte soit sauvée de la famine...

Quand nos chevaliers et les chevaliers égyptiens regagnèrent le temple, le soleil était déjà haut. Shun était satisfait de sa chasse, le seul qui ne l'était pas était Seiya, qui en tombant à l'eau avait fait fuir tout le gibier et tous les poissons, aux grands rires de ses frères.

Hyoga, lui, avait fait l'objet de questions de la part des chevaliers égyptiens. L'un lui avait même demandé s'il était albinos ! Il avait dû leur expliquer qu'il venait d'un pays de glace, à leur grand étonnement. Il était quelque peu honteux des larges taches rouges sur sa peau, mais découvrit avec stupeur que Shiryu, pourtant élevé au soleil de la Chine, avait pris lui aussi des coups de soleil !

" C'est Shunrei qui sera contente d'étaler de la crème sur ton dos ! " avait-il ricané.

L'après-midi, ils devaient avoir une entrevue avec Siamon, le grand-prêtre d'Amon, et Tanoutamon, mais on leur dit qu'elle serait reportée vers la fin de l'après-midi, Tanoutamon ayant besoin de se reposer.

Tous avaient bien l'intention de rester éveillés après le repas, mais tous s'endormirent, écrasés de chaleur. Ce fut Heryenamon qui les réveilla vers dix-huit heures:

" Leurs Hautesses vont vous recevoir... "

Juste le temps de se rendre présentables, et il les emmena dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'au bureau de travail de Siamon. Siamon les accueillit: c'était un homme entre quarante et quarante-cinq ans, replet et au crâne rasé, comme tous les prêtres. Il portait une grande robe de lin plissé, des sandales de cuir fin, et une peau de félin, insigne de la prêtrise, enserrait son torse et retombait sur son pagne. Pourtant, il se dégageait de lui une grande bonté et une grande sérénité. Il s'inclina légèrement pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ses visiteurs, et leur indiqua des sièges...

" Je suis désolé de vous recevoir si tard, mais certains imprévus... "

Seiya répondit:

" Ce n'est pas grave... "

Siamon s'assit en face d'eux, et fit un signe à un jeune prêtre qui distribua du jus de caroube frais. Siamon sourit et dit:

" Votre Grand Pope Kanon m'a écrit qui vous étiez, et je suis admiratif devant tant de courage et d'abnégation... "

Puis il continua:

" Tanoutamon va nous rejoindre bientôt, elle a été retenue par les impératifs de sa charge. "

Tous acquiescèrent...Siamon dit en souriant:

" Je suis ravi que les relations diplomatiques rompues puissent enfin reprendre vie après trois siècles...j'ai appris tous les événements dramatiques qui se sont passés, et j'en suis navré... "

Ce fut Shiryu qui répondit:

" Tout est terminé maintenant...mais nous sommes tous vivants, c'est cela l'essentiel... "

Siamon lui sourit et dit:

" Je pense que nos deux styles de chevalerie ont beaucoup à s'apporter les uns aux autres...c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à votre Grand Pope la permission d'envoyer un chevalier de chaque ordre de chevalerie au Sanctuaire grec afin de s'acclimater à votre style de vie... "

Hyoga sourit et répondit:

" Nous serons honorés de leur servir de guide... "

A ce moment-là, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et Tanoutamon fit son entrée. Vêtue d'une robe plissée en lin très fin, elle portait une perruque. Son visage soigneusement maquillé laissait tout de même voir qu'elle était entre deux âges. Il se dégageait d'elle une prestance sans égal...elle n'avait que peu de bijoux, seuls ceux qui convenaient à son statut important. Derrière elle, sa servante Sattefnet portait son tabouret et un châle léger en lin.

Tanoutamon s'assit dans le siège qui lui était réservé, et dit:

" Je vous salue, nobles visiteurs venus de si loin... "

Tous se contentèrent d'incliner la tête, quelque peu intimidés. Et la conversation continua, aiguillée sur les possibilités d'échange entre les deux Sanctuaires...

_Pendant ce temps, dans la cour..._

Heryenamon, Neferkarê et Horemheb, à l'ombre du portique, discutaient gaiement.

" Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Oh, ils sont gentils...mais on voit clairement qu'ils ont eu beaucoup d'épreuves...vous avez vu le nombre de cicatrices sur leur corps ? "

Ousernebtaouy s'approcha alors, et prit part à la conversation en disant:

" Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre d'eux, Tanoutamon a raison...ils sont différents de nous, mais il y a toujours quelque chose à en apprendre... "

Horsaisis, plus petit que les autres mais pas moins costaud, intervint:

" Tout de même, pour se battre contre des dieux, il faut qu'ils soient bien puissants...on dit même qu'ils ont vaincu les tout puissants Guerriers Divins d'Asgard...et aussi les spectres d'Hades et les généraux de Poseidon...c'est très impressionnant ! "

Tous les groupes de chevalerie étaient réunis là, dans la cour du temple, et discutaient entre eux. Tout le monde pensait bien sûr à cette crue qui n'arrivait pas, décidément le dieu bélier Khnoum ne voulait toujours pas lever sa sandale, mais personne n'en parlait.

Tous se connaissaient très bien pour avoir été élevés ensemble dans l'enceinte du temple, puis ensuite répartis pour être entraînés dans un ordre bien précis. Ils étaient huit par ordre, sauf pour les chevaliers d'Isis, qui n'étaient que six mais pas régies par la même autorité.

Les chevaliers d'Amon, basés dans le temple même, comprenaient Heryenamon, Amenemheb, leur chef et leur doyen, Bakenamon, fluet mais néanmoins très musclé, Amenhotep de Napata, un impressionnant Nubien de plus de deux mètres, Meryamon, Amenmès, Amennebef et Amenherkhepeshef, plus communément appelé Ameny. Heryenamon et Bakenamon étaient chargés de la sécurité personnelle du Grand-Prêtre Siamon.

Les chevaliers de Rê, eux, avaient leur sanctuaire dans un temple à ciel ouvert (appelé _chout-rê_) situé dans le désert. Ils étaient huit également: Menkheperrê, leur chef, un géant longiligne aux ascendances libyennes, Meryrê, Neferkarê, Ramose, un tout petit bonhomme trapu, Neouserrê, Aouserrê, Seqenenrê, un archer hors pair, et Waenrê.

Le Sanctuaire des chevaliers d'Osiris était accolé au temple d'Amon, c'étaient des chapelles osiriennes où se célébraient tous les ans au mois de khoiak les mystères d'Osiris. Ouseremibef était leur chef...le suivaient Ousernebef, Saouser, le plus lettré, Ouserkaf, Ouserithor, Ousernebtaouy, Aoutenouser et Ouseraoutibef, plus communément appelé Ousery. Ils se chargeaient de l'aspect funéraire, et aidaient les prêtres lors des rites d'enterrement.

Restaient les chevaliers d'Horus, les têtes brûlées du lot...ils connaissaient le désert par coeur, étaient des archers et des pilotes de char hors pair, et savaient repérer les pistes et les points d'eau. Ils complétaient ainsi les chevaliers de Rê, très doués aussi dans ces disciplines. Leur chef, Horemheb, avait été récompensé de nombreuses fois pour sa bravoure au combat, et portait le collier de mouches d'or des braves. Sa peau couturée de cicatrices impressionnait toujours.

Tous avaient un physique impressionnant et des capacités tout aussi impressionnantes: Hori, fin limier, Horsaisis, un prodige du javelot, Horemhetep, archer excellent qui pouvait toucher une cible en mouvement à cent pas, Horemouaset, pilote de génie, Bakenhor, très bon epeiste, Horkarê, petit mais stratège de génie et Kenaouhor, très doué en combat à mains nues.

Ils étaient comme leur dieu tutélaire, Horus le grand ( Haroeris), puissants comme le simoun qui fond sur le voyageur attardé dans l'oasis...

Mais pour l'instant, tous ces protecteurs de l'Egypte étaient occupés à discuter et commenter les nouveaux arrivants.

Trois heures plus tard, nos chevaliers sortirent du bureau de Siamon, et durent subir l'interminable présentation de tous les Ordres de chevalerie...

_Le Sanctuaire..._

" Milo ? eh, Milo ! "

Celui-ci, qui dormait, allongé au soleil, enleva le livre qu'il avait sur le visage et reconnut immédiatement son interlocuteur:

" Oui, Shaka ?

-Encore en train de dormir ?

-D'abord je ne dormais pas, je m'instruisais...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le Grand Pope Kanon nous convoque immédiatement... "

Milo se leva péniblement, tira sur sa tunique pour la défriper, et suivit Shaka. Les autres chevaliers d'or attendaient là, devant la grande porte. Tout le monde se perdait en conjecture sur la raison de cette convocation...Même Saga, le frère jumeau du Pope, ne savait rien...

Mais, en fait, comme ils l'apprirent plus tard, Kanon voulait savoir l'état de ses forces d'élite, et leur demanda à tous, sauf à Mû qui en avait déjà un, de former un apprenti. Ils objectèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus de pouvoirs, mais Kanon leur répondit que leurs pouvoirs reviendraient, ce n'était qu'une question de temps...il en était sûr parce qu'il s'était documenté...

Tous ressortirent de cette réunion un rien plus optimistes, et se remirent au travail de plus belle...

La visite la plus inattendue que reçut Kanon à ce moment-là fut celle de Shunrei...celle-ci désirait aider dans la mesure de ses moyens...Kanon sourit, du plus joli sourire qu'il put, et la confia aux soins de Marine et Shaina...

_Egypte..._

Isetneferet, chevalier d'Isis, possédait quelques pouvoirs mentaux...elle était la seule à les avoir à ce niveau si dévellopé. Plusieurs nuits précédentes, elle s'était réveillée après des rêves particulièrement violents...utilisant l'art millénaire de la divination et de l'interprétation des rêves, elle chercha à savoir quel était le rapport avec les événements bizarres et aussi le retard de la crue...ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix...

Sans prendre le temps de mettre son armure, gardant juste sa robe de lin, elle courut au temple d'Amon...

Pendant que Heryenamon, Meryrê et les autres organisaient une petite collation conviviale, Siamon monta à la terrasse astronomique du temple. Sekhemrê, grand-prêtre de Rê, était venu de son temple du désert afin de se livrer à quelques observations...Il sourit et dit:

" Que la puissance de Rê soit sur toi, Siamon...

-Sur toi aussi, Sekhemrê...qu'as-tu remarqué ?

-Rien encore, malheureusement... "

Siamon était maintenant très inquiet...soudain, un prêtre accourut, essoufflé:

" Quelqu'un a dérobé le Livre de Thot à Hermopolis !! "

Ce livre, écrit par le dieu à tête d'Ibis Thot, permettait de comprendre tous les secrets de l'univers. Mais tous ceux qui l'avaient utilisés avaient eu un destin tragique, comme le prince Satni-Khaemouaset (et avant lui le prince Naneferkaptah), qui avait perdu toute sa famille et avait failli perdre son éternité...

Siamon sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Il demanda:

" Qui ?

-Quelques guerriers... "

Soudain, un vent froid se leva, et le désert sembla s'animer...un rire affreux résonna...Siamon murmura:

" Sethnakht... "

Sethnakht était son frère, qui se trouvait à la tête des chevaliers de Seth...le rire continua, et une voix forte résonna:

" Dieux, tremblez ! Seth règnera, il deviendra le maître du monde !! "

Le soleil, déjà voilé par le sable, commença à s'obscurcir...c'était un des signes annonciateurs de la fin du monde selon les mythes égyptiens...Siamon comprit: Sethnakht s'était emparé du livre, et s'en servait au nom de son maître...

Dans la cour, c'était le branle-bas de combat, tous couraient enfiler leurs armures, tous ordres confondus. Ils avaient mis les chevaliers d'Athena en sécurité à l'intérieur du temple.

Le vent changea de forme, et devint des formes hurlantes, armées de cimeterres...Siamon rentra avec Sekhemrê à l'intérieur du temple...il allait demander à Amon son arme ultime...

Une fois de plus, le chaos menaçait de triompher...

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: La bataille des dieux ou le destin de Kemet**

" Les créatures de Seth ! "

Ce cri se relaya tout le long des colonnes du temple. Cette fois, les ordres de chevalerie avaient revêtu les armures de combat, et non plus celles d'apparat.

Les chanteuses et danseuses d'Amon avaient été mises en sécurité, sous le temple, mais Tanoutamon était restée à son poste, coordonnant les actions des différents ordres. Elle vint aux chevaliers d'Athéna et leur dit:

" Mettez-vous en sécurité, c'est dangereux ! "

Seiya se redressa et dit:

" Nous avons affronté déjà des ennemis très puissants...laissez-nous vous aider, s'il vous plaît ! "

Connaissant une partie de leurs exploits, elle les laissa rester où ils étaient...

Shiryu récapitula:

" D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le grand-prêtre Siamon et Sethnakht, qui provoque tout ce remue-ménage, sont frères...pas évident comme situation...

-En tout cas Sethnakht n'a pas l'air commode...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... "

Les créatures de sables devenaient de plus en plus puissantes...Pourtant, comme elles étaient apparues, elles retombèrent.

Dans le Sanctuaire du temple, Siamon vacilla...il avait insufflé sa puissance dans les écrans de protection qui protégeraient le temple quelques heures. Il resta appuyé au mur, puis se redressa et partit du Sanctuaire...au prêtre qui attendait devant la porte, il pria de rassembler tous les ordres de chevalerie ainsi que les chevaliers d'Athéna. Ceci fait, il reprit son souffle en s'asseyant sur le premier fauteuil qui lui tomba sous la main.

Il avala un peu de jus de caroube, et rejoignit la grande salle. Tanoutamon voulut l'aider, mais il lui fit signe du regard que non. Il regarda un instant l'assemblée et commença:

" Comme certains de vous le savent, il existe un autre ordre de chevalerie, placé sous le signe du dieu Seth...il est dirigé par Sethnakht... "

Il s'interrompit un moment, pour trouver la force de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, et continua:

" Il se trouve que Sethnakht est mon frère...mon frère jumeau... "

Un lourd silence s'étendit sur les hommes qui se trouvaient là. Siamon continua:

" Je suis son aîné...en attendant, pour nous protéger, j'ai utilisé une arme donnée par Amon, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir...alors, si vous estimez que je dois être déchu de mes fonctions, je me soumettrai à votre verdict... "

Ce ne fut qu'un seul cri, mais Waenrê, chevalier de Rê, leva les mains pour calmer tout le monde et dit:

" Nul ne peut vous tenir rigueur du fait que Sethnakht est votre frère...vous avez choisi le bon chemin, pas lui...Vos actions plaident en votre faveur... "

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec lui. Personne n'y trouva à redire...même pas Tanoutamon. Elle resta assise sur son trône, sans dire un mot ni faire un geste, se contentant de regarder Siamon.

Seiya dit à ses voisins:

" C'est une sombre histoire...

-Oui...comme celle de Saga et Kanon, qui a fini par bien tourner.. "

La réponse était de Hyoga. Mais, au vu de l'air sombre d'Ikki et Shun, il était évident que ceux-ci pensaient au destin torturé des jumeaux d'Asgard Syd et Bud.

'L'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous qui reste à faire' disait une chanson à succès européenne qui parlait justement de deux frères. Le douloureux destin de Siamon et Sethnakht illustrait bien cela...

Siamon prit alors à part les chevaliers d'Isis, les magiciennes seules capables de s'opposer à la magie déployée par Sethnakht.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna restèrent là, et conférèrent eux aussi. Seiya dit:

" Il faut qu'on les aide... "

Shiryu, le plus logique de tous, répliqua immédiatement:

" Et avec quoi ? si tu te souviens bien, nous n'avons plus d'armures mais des miettes d'armure...

-Tu t'es pourtant souvent battu sans armure...

-Nos pouvoirs sont au plus bas...

-Alors nous ferons preuve d'imagination et combattrons avec nos propres armes... "

Pour une fois, Seiya semblait relativement logique et réaliste. Shun reprit:

" Nos pouvoirs sont presque inexistants... "

Hyoga intervint:

" Oui, mais nous avons fait des miracles avec beaucoup moins...voyons déjà ce que nous pouvons faire..."

Là, tout le monde fut d'accord…

Dans le Sanctuaire d'Amon, Siamon était assis, tentant de maintenir la défense de l'arme d'Amon en y mettant sa propre force…il savait qu'il risquait sa vie, mais il n'en avait cure.

Il tourna soudain la tête en entendant les lourdes portes d'airain s'ouvrir…qui donc osait pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré entre tous ?

C'était Tanoutamon. Vêtue sans recherche, elle portait une simple perruque nattée et une robe de lin blanc, simple également…elle était pieds nus.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça…", dit-elle seulement à Siamon, "Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable des erreurs de ton frère…"

Siamon la regarda, et elle put voir son regard immensément triste, tel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Alors Tanoutamon dit:

"Alors laisse-moi t'aider, ne porte pas cela seul…"

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui posa simplement la main sur le bras, sans rien dire de plus…Alors Siamon plongea son regard au fond du sien, et tous deux restèrent ainsi, à simplement se regarder; conscients pour la première fois de leur attirance mutuelle mais aussi du lieu qui interdisait toute manifestation autre que divine…

Hyoga était plongé dans un manuscrit écrit en grec, qui semblait très ancien _(note de l'auteur: il date sans doute de l'époque Ptolémaïque (époque de Cléopâtre, où une dynastie grecque régnait sur l'Egypte…)_ qui résumait les principaux mythes égyptiens, mais se perdait dans toutes ces mythologies différentes, qui changeaient selon le lieu, l'époque, et s'adaptaient entre elles…

Il se tourna vers Shiryu, assis à côté de lui et qui lisait lui aussi un manuscrit en grec:

"Si j'ai bien compris, au début il y avait une forme d'Amon qui s'appelait Amon l'Ancien, qui a crée l'Ogdoade, les Huit, qui créèrent le monde puis furent enterrés sous un tertre sacré. Mais il y a au moins 25 versions de cette histoire de création du Monde, une par ville…je m'y perds moi…"

Shiryu leva le nez de son propre manuscrit et dit:

"Je connaissais déjà le mythe d'Osiris et de Seth, pour l'avoir lu autrefois, mais il est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais…quoi qu'il en soit, Seth fut vaincu par l'Ennéade, les Neuf, puis en fit partie…

-Et ce fameux livre de Thot ?

-J'ai aussi lu une mention à ce sujet. Il était détenu dans le temple de Thot, à Hermopolis, après avoir été contenu dans un lieu secret…il contient deux formules: si tu lis la première tu comprendras le Ciel et la Terre, ainsi que tous ceux qui vivent, si tu lis la seconde, même si tu es dans ta tombe tu reprendras la forme que tu avais sur la Terre…brrr, ça fait frissonner…

-Tu crois que Sethnakht a dit ces deux formules ?

-Je pense, vu qu'il maîtrise les créatures de sable de Seth…

-Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de tout arrêter par hasard ?

-Dans le conte de Satni, qui raconte toutes les mésaventures qui lui sont arrivées à cause de ce livre, il est dit que celui qui l'a pris doit le rapporter un bâton fourchu en main, un brasier sur la tête…"

Hyoga posa le manuscrit qu'il lisait, et dit:

"Ca ce n'est pas gagné en tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'on parvienne à raisonner Sethnakht…"

Les membres des différents ordres de chevalerie étaient massés devant le temple, voyant les créatures de sable se reformer lentement, ainsi que les membres de l'ordre de Seth, loin devant, dans la poussière aveuglante du désert. Ils restaient silencieux, surveillant ce qui se passait là-bas.

Derrière eux, les guerrières d'Isis, revêtues de leurs armures et leurs rouleaux de formules à la main, veillaient elles aussi…

Mais l'énervement ne gagnait pas ces jeunes hommes et femmes, à peine sortis de l'enfance mais destinés à combattre et à mourir au service de leur dieu. Derrière eux, la fumée de l'encens des prières sur les autels des dieux des ordres, la psalmodiassion des prêtres…

Baketamon priait elle aussi, on avait fait sortir dans la première cour du temple les chanteurs et les danseurs d'Amon…D'où il était, Shun pouvait la voir, elle devait prier pour le salut de son frère…pauvre jeune fille !

Siamon, à genoux devant l'autel, priait Amon une fois de plus de bien vouloir sauver le temple du courroux de Seth. Il connaissait très bien depuis longtemps l'histoire de Satni-Khaemouaset et de Naneferkaptah, et savait lui aussi quelle en avait été l'issue…mais il savait aussi que Sethnakht ne renoncerait jamais, sa haine était vraiment tenace…

Il priait, et Tanoutamon priait elle aussi en lui tenant la main, comme pour lui communiquer sa force morale…c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant…

Shun se retourna, et vit Shiryu assis sous un auvent, apparemment en pleine méditation…seul le battement d'une veine à sa tempe prouvait qu'il faisait un effort…

"Shiryu, tu es fou !" s'écria-t-il.

Shiryu ouvrit alors les yeux, et dit:

"Je me sens inutile ici, regarde, les créatures se reconstituent, et, dans peu de temps, ces gens vont devoir combattre contre des forces divines…je veux retrouver le dragon qui est en moi, pas question que je ne fasse rien pour les aider, nous le devons…"

Shun avait le sentiment que Shiryu exprimait l'opinion de tous. Eux qui avaient survécu à tant d'épreuves ne supportaient plus de rester là, impuissants, sans pouvoir au moins essayer de venir en aide à leurs hôtes confrontés à un si grand danger…

Shun reprit:

"C'est vrai, on a vaincu Hadès et Poséidon…mais au moins on les connaissait, et nous avions Athéna pour nous aider, ainsi que nos pouvoirs…ici, nous sommes seuls, sans pouvoirs, sans connaissance réelle de leurs dieux…"

Hyoga dit alors, arrivant derrière lui:

"Nous ne connaissions pas Hadès ou Poséidon plus que ça, je vous le rappelle…ne commençons pas à déprimer et gardons espoir…"

Son corps semblait s'habituer quelque peu à la chaleur, il suait moins…mais Shun remarqua un petit caillou dans sa main, manifestement lui aussi s'était exercé pour retrouver ses pouvoirs de glaciation. Il lui répondit:

"Tu as raison, ce que nous avons lu devrait nous suffire, du moins j'espère…"

Et tous regardèrent le ciel, espérant une aide divine, d'où qu'elle vienne…

_Le Sanctuaire…_

Mû, appuyé contre le mur de son atelier et les bras croisés, observait et conseillait son apprenti qui était en train de travailler sur une armure. Il tenait le marteau et le burin qui brillaient doucement sous la lumière, et réparait tranquillement des pièces d'armure. Mû se contentait de répondre à ses questions et corriger ses gestes, le laissant faire seul ce qui était désormais l'une de ses principales tâches en tant que nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier, en plus de la protection du Grand Pope et de la Maison du Bélier. Il pouvait dès à présent soigner tout ce qui était vivant…

Mû venait de donner son sang pour cette armure, un bandage à son poignet droit en était le témoin. Les autres l'avaient également fait, du moins ceux qui étaient assez valides pour le faire, cela leur donnait l'impression de se sentir utile…Aphrodite était encore dans un état critique, mais avait repris conscience, c'était déjà ça de gagné…Mais pour l'instant aucun des chevaliers d'or n'avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, ils avaient appris à se résigner…Ils se rendaient utiles du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, refusant la fatalité et refusant aussi de se sentir inutiles…

Mû continuait l'enseignement de son disciple, mais bientôt Kiki serait prêt à assumer seul sa charge, alors lui-même s'en irait…il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait, mais voulait absolument retourner au Tibet, là où il était né, là où il avait suivi son entraînement et avait longtemps vécu. Pourquoi ne pas retrouver ses racines, et vivre là-bas, sous le Toit du Monde, en se rendant utile ? Les gens qui vivaient là avaient une vie très difficile, il trouverait sans doute à s'employer quelque part. A moins de se retirer dans un monastère, et devenir un bonze en passant le reste de sa vie à prier Bouddha et chercher le Nirvana. Sa nature calme et contemplative s'accommoderait très bien de cela…Il vivrait loin du Sanctuaire, et serait parfaitement heureux comme ça…

Mû n'était pas un guerrier dans l'âme, et ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, il n'aimait pas combattre. Il préférait ne pas le faire quand il pouvait l'éviter. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose privé de ses pouvoirs, et pensait que c'était la force de l'habitude (il les avait depuis son enfance…) qui provoquait cet état de manque.

Il voyait cela comme un signe du destin…désormais il n'était plus qu'un homme comme les autres.

_Egypte…_

Heryenamon, la main au dessus du front pour se protéger de la réverbération du soleil et de la poussière du désert, observait sans mot dire les créatures de Seth qui renaissaient lentement. Derrière lui, Ramose, de l'ordre des chevaliers de Rê, discourait avec l'un de ses camarades…l'attente était rude, et commençait à leur porter sur les nerfs.

Tous étaient habitués à ce climat désertique, à cette chaleur, mais ce n'était pas cela qui les énervait…tous ne savaient pas si leurs attaques viendraient à bout de la magie qui créait et animait ces créatures…

Les chefs d'ordres conféraient entre eux sur la conduite à tenir et, le cas échéant, la stratégie à utiliser. Chacun connaissait les pouvoirs des membres de son ordre, et tous tentaient de mettre au point une défense conjointe.

Les deux archers, Horemhetep et Seqenenrê, discutaient, comptant les flèches de leur carquois et vérifiant la solidité de leur arc et de leur corde.

Ce ne fut alors qu'un cri, qu'entendit même le grand-prêtre de Rê, Sekhemrê, en train de faire des offrandes sur l'autel de son dieu:

"Ils attaquent !"

Les chevaliers d'Athéna, eux aussi, avaient entendu le cri du guetteur posté au dessus du pylône du temple. Laissant là leurs discussions, ils descendirent eux aussi devant le temple, avec les chevaliers des autres ordres. Saouser, qui les aperçut, dit:

"Rentrez, cela devient trop risqué pour vous de rester ici…"

Tous se récrièrent:

"Non, nous voulons nous battre et vous aider…"

Satiset, l'une des chevalières d'Isis, se retourna et dit tristement:

"Ces créatures ont été créées par magie divine, même les plus doués magiciens d'entre nous ne peuvent aller contre…je crains que cela ne s'annonce mal…"

Hyoga répondit:

"Nous le savons…Nous nous sommes documentés…mais, même si nous n'avons que peu de pouvoirs, nous ne vous laisseront pas nous défendre, ça pas question !"

Tous ses frères appuyèrent ses dires. Shiryu dit alors:

"Mais nous ne vous mentirons pas: nous n'avons plus d'armures, elles sont en miettes, et nos pouvoirs ont disparu depuis la dernière bataille…mais nous ferons ce que nous pourrons…"

Menkheperrê, très grand, arriva sur les lieux du litige et dit:

"Vous n'avez pas à nous aider, vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça, mais nous acceptons votre aide et votre expérience, parce que vous avez déjà affronté des dieux…"

Hyoga réfléchit: comment avaient-ils vaincu Poséidon et Hadès ? Pour Poséidon Athéna avait réussi à le remettre dans son urne, pour Hadès ils avaient tous uni leurs forces à la sienne pour que son sceptre le transperce. Mais comment trouver ce qui pourrait affaiblir Seth et son ordre ?

Dans le vent du désert, déjà teinté de sable et annonçant le khamsin ( vent de sable), leur parvint le rire sarcastique de Sethnakht.

Les chefs des différents ordres se mirent devant, formant une ligne… leurs subordonnés se mirent derrière eux…les chevaliers d'Athéna attendirent, puis, eux aussi, se mirent en place.

Alors ce fut le déferlement: des créatures de sables, devenues fortes, crevèrent le champ de protection et déferlèrent sur les troupes des autres dieux…les chevaliers d'Athéna purent alors avoir la mesure de la puissance de leurs hôtes, chez eux non plus il ne s'agissait pas d'un vain mot. Des éclairs jaillirent des rangs, couvrant le murmure des prières de l'ordre d'Isis. Les flèches des deux archers se transformaient en flèches de lumière une fois sorties de l'arc…

Pourtant, la Nature autour d'eux était aux ordres de Sethnakht, et les animaux du désert, créatures de Seth elles aussi, attaquèrent…scorpions, fennecs…se jetèrent sur les hommes présents, leur faisant de cruelles morsures…mais, grâce à la magie invoquée par les magiciennes, aucun ne mourut des piqûres de scorpions…elles priaient au nom de la déesse Selket, déesse-scorpion qui avait autrefois aidé Isis dans sa quête à la recherche du corps de son mari Osiris, tué par Seth.

Un peu à l'écart du combat, les chevaliers d'Athéna tentaient, désespérément, de retrouver leurs pouvoirs…n'y arrivant pas, Hyoga, qui n'avait jamais été très patient, ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Neouserrê allait succomber, victime d'une créature de sable…alors son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il tendit la main de toutes ses forces, comme s'il voulait arrêter par la pensée son agresseur…alors quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit: la créature se figea…gelée, en plein désert…Hyoga avait retrouvé une partie de ses pouvoirs…

Il courut vers ses frères, et leur dit:

"Je crois que j'ai réussi…souhaitez de toutes vos forces les sauver, et vos pouvoirs reviendront…"

Alors chacun prit pour cible une créature menaçante…le premier à y arriver fut Shiryu, et le dernier Seiya…alors tous essayèrent leurs attaques:

"-Par la colère du Dragon !

- Par le tonnerre de l'Aube

-Tempête Nébulaire !

-Que les ailes du Phénix t'emportent !

-Par les météores de Pégase !"

Ces attaques conjuguées détruisirent plusieurs créatures de sables…mais tous ne purent s'empêcher de se dire qu'elles n'étaient vraiment plus puissantes du tout, il leur faudrait se ré-entraîner pour retrouver leur meilleur niveau…ils avaient à peine retrouvé le niveau de leur début, et encore…

Mais cela galvanisa les forces des guerriers égyptiens, qui repartirent de plus belle à l'attaque…pourtant, rien n'était encore gagné…

Un cri venant du temple interrompit leur joie: Sethnakht avait réussi à s'y introduire, avec le livre de Thot…

Sethnakht faisait face à son frère…son miroir parfait…Siamon avait ordonné à Tanoutamon de rester enfermée dans le sanctuaire, protégé par la puissance d'Amon, et il était sorti pour faire face à son frère…

Si semblables mais si différents…Sethnakht, en armure rouge et noire, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, et Siamon, vêtu de sa tenue de grand-prêtre, une longue robe de lin et la peau de panthère, au visage serein…

Alors Sethnakht parla:

"Tu ne peux rien contre moi, tu ne me gêneras plus très longtemps…"

Siamon ne bougea pas, et dit, d'une voix calme:

"Alors, après toutes ces années, tu m'en veux toujours d'être né le premier ? "

Sethnakht ricana et répondit:

"Je suis pourtant plus puissant que toi…j'ai les pouvoirs universels…"

Siamon continua, toujours sur le même ton:

"Tu sais pourtant ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui ont utilisé ce livre…la colère de Thot va s'abattre sur toi…

-Je ne risque rien, Seth me protège…par contre, toi, tu es mal engagé avec tes faibles pouvoirs…"

Et Siamon, comme poussé par une force invisible, alla s'écraser contre le mur, derrière lui…

Sethnakht se mit à rire, d'un rire mauvais…Siamon avait résolu de donner sa vie s'il le fallait, mais il ne laisserait pas son frère jumeau vaincre et ainsi faire gagner le mal…

Siamon ferma les yeux, sollicitant son dieu de l'assister et de lui prêter sa puissance. Il ferma les yeux, et tendit la main vers son frère, qui recula, comme frappé par la foudre…

"Même Amon ne peut venir à bout de mes pouvoirs…", continuait-il.

Profitant de la péroraison de son frère, Siamon attaqua à nouveau, priant de toutes ses forces Amon, roi des dieux et chef de l'Ennéade divine, de lui prêter sa puissance…il avait renoncé à raisonner son frère, qui était maintenant au-delà de toute aide dans son délire de puissance universelle…Siamon savait que tout était parti de la frustration de Sethnakht d'être né le second, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné…

Dehors, la bataille faisait rage, mais les chevaliers d'Athéna sentaient leurs pouvoirs progressivement revenir…mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Kanon avait lui aussi ressenti le réveil de leurs pouvoirs, ainsi que les autres chevaliers d'or, enfermés avec lui dans la salle d'Athéna et plongés dans une profonde méditation pour savoir ce qui se passait en Egypte…Shunrei, qui pressentait un gros ennui, s'était mise en prières dans sa chambre…

Les créatures de sables semblaient atteintes, mais ce n'était pas encore gagné…tous restaient concentrés, y compris les chevaliers d'Athéna…les chefs d'ordres avaient voulu aller aider Siamon, mais celui-ci avait réussi à leur faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, et qu'il s'agissait de son combat…

Shun se retourna vers Seiya:

"Tu crois que Sethnakht a le livre sur lui ?

-Je ne sais pas, d'après ce que nous avons lu il n'en a pas besoin une fois qu'il a lu les trois formules…"

Shun aurait bien aimé avoir sa chaîne, elle qui traversait les dimensions, pour pouvoir arracher le livre à Sethnakht, mais il savait très bien qu'elle était en miettes…alors que faire ?

Il s'était trouvé dans des situations beaucoup plus difficiles, mais il devait bien avouer que celle-ci faisait partie d'une des plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à affronter…

Les ordres de chevalerie reculaient progressivement, beaucoup d'hommes étaient blessés, les chevaliers d'Athéna eux-mêmes l'étaient, et sentaient le sable leur érafler durement la peau encore fragile…

Shiryu héla les chefs d'ordres:

"Nous n'avons plus le choix, il faut lancer une attaque conjointe…nous utiliserons nos plus puissantes attaques…"

Ses frères étaient d'accord, ils mettraient toute leur énergie dans cette attaque…Personne ne vit Shiryu fugitivement lever la tête vers le ciel, et sourire…il ressentait tout l'amour de Shunrei, plus fort qu'avant, et, bien que ce ne fût pas le moment rêvé, prit brutalement conscience que les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers elle étaient de l'amour…jusque-là, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça comme cela, mais cette fois tout lui était clair, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps cherché.

Ikki se tourna vers lui, et il vit à son regard qu'il le comprenait…

Les chevaliers d'Athéna se mirent en place sur une ligne, ainsi que les égyptiens, par ordre…Puis ce ne fut qu'un immense cri indéfini, mêlant toutes les attaques, et un déchaînement de lumière et d'énergie…

Siamon, blessé et sanglant, se releva encore une fois…Sethnakht possédait beaucoup plus d'énergie que lui, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir, mais il le devait, pour ses compagnons qui se battaient courageusement dehors, pour les chevaliers d'Athéna même qui n'avaient pas hésité, malgré leurs blessures récentes et leurs pouvoirs disparus, à se battre et se mettre en péril…

Setnakht ricanait toujours, et dit:

"Tu as perdu, je vais pouvoir te porter le coup de grâce…"

Une boule d'énergie se forma dans sa main, et Siamon sut instantanément qu'il ne pourrait pas résister…bientôt il verrait Osiris en face de lui, et subirait son jugement par la plume de Maât.

Il s'efforça de ne pas fermer les yeux, pour faire face à son frère une toute dernière fois, et attendit en disant:

"Je ne serai jamais vaincu, pas tant que le bien triomphera…si je meurs, d'autres prendront ma place…"

Une lumière aveuglante, et il crut que c'était la fin…pourtant, il était bien vivant quand il vit à nouveau…devant lui se tenait Tanoutamon, nimbée d'une aura jaune…

"Qu'Hathor me vienne en aide, je ne te laisserai pas tuer ton frère, même si je dois mourir pour qu'il vive…"

Siamon se releva, et se mit devant elle:

"Recule-toi…"

Tanoutamon secoua la tête:

"Pas question…j'ai invoqué le pouvoir d'Hathor, je ne pouvais pas le laisser te tuer sans rien faire…"

Alors Siamon comprit à quel point elle tenait à lui…Hathor étant la déesse de la musique et surtout de l'amour, c'était absolument limpide…seules les femmes pouvaient invoquer son pouvoir, mais certaines, puissantes, pouvaient le contenir…c'était le cas de Tanoutamon…

Sethnakht ricana:

"Comme c'est touchant ! Au moins tu ne seras pas tout seul dans l'autre monde…"

Siamon, fièrement debout même s'il saignait abondamment et que ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, dit à son frère en secouant la tête:

"Voilà pourquoi tu ne gagneras jamais, même avec le pouvoir de Seth et le livre de Thot: tu es incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment positif, tu ne sais que haïr et tuer les gens, ta vie n'est que haine et tristesse…j'ai pitié pour toi…"

Siamon prit la main de Tanoutamon dans la sienne, et elle put voir l'immense tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux…une lumière bleue et jaune envahit la pièce, et l'on entendit le cri de Sethnakht…Siamon, une fois la lumière dissipée, se précipita vers son frère…Sethnakht était à l'agonie, mais, pour la première fois quasiment de sa vie depuis leur enfance, Sethnakht le vit sourire:

"Tu avais raison, grand frère…la puissance ne fait pas tout…pardonne-moi…"

Et il rendit l'âme dans les bras de Siamon…Celui-ci se mit à pleurer incoerciblement, et Tanoutamon respecta sa douleur, se contentant de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille et d'appuyer sa tête sur son dos en réconfort…

Les créatures de sables retombèrent, et le calme revint sur le désert…les chevaliers d'Athéna se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé, mais leurs blessures étaient elles bien présentes…tous coururent vers le temple, et ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang: une partie des gardes du temple avait été égorgée par Sethnakht…

Puis Siamon sortit, portant dans ses bras le cadavre de son frère jumeau. Il se tourna vers Sekhemrê qui arrivait et lui dit:

"Je dois lui rendre les honneurs funèbres, car il s'est repenti en mourant…qu'il ait au moins une chance de paraître devant Osiris et de passer l'épreuve de la balance…veuillez veiller sur le temple en mon absence…"

Et il prit la direction de la maison des Morts…

Cela avait jeté un froid sur tous les assistants, qui n'osaient dire un mot en face de la tristesse du grand-prêtre d'Amon…Tanoutamon sortit alors, et donna ses ordres pour que tout fût remis en état…puis elle s'enquit des pertes et des blessés des différents ordres, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire après une bataille…il n'y avait pas de pertes, mais des blessés graves, dont s'occupaient déjà les médecins du temple…

Heureusement, les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient que légèrement blessés, rien à voir avec les blessures qu'ils avaient eu auparavant, mais ils se sentaient fatigués…

"C'est plus ce que c'était, hein ? ", plaisanta Ikki.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et Shun dit:

"Je suis triste pour Siamon…c'est affreux…"

Shiryu demanda:

"Tu crois qu'il va l'embaumer lui-même ?"

Ce fut Hyoga qui lui répondit:

"Peut-être pas, juste sans doute réciter les rites pour lui…"

Mais tous avaient le plus grand respect pour la tristesse du grand-prêtre…

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le temple dort, Siamon veille…en Grèce, Kanon en fait autant, il sait ce qui s'est passé et n'arrive pas à dormir…

Siamon pense à son frère, qu'il a toujours su au fond être un homme bon, mais qui l'a découvert trop tard, beaucoup trop tard…malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il n'arrive pas à penser à Sethnakht comme à un homme mauvais, et il n'a pas cette impression uniquement parce qu'il est son frère, il en est persuadé…il se souvient de leurs jeux, quand Sethnakht s'appelait encore Amennakht, derrière la maison de leur père, et cela conforte son impression…

Comme pour se tirer de ses noires pensées, il regarde les étoiles, et le sommet des montagnes, en face de lui, qui pâlit déjà, dans une heure le jour sera levé…

Déjà, en dessous de lui, sur l'autre terrasse, les prêtres astronomes s'activent fébrilement: l'étoile Sothis (_note: celle qui, en se levant juste avant le soleil, coïncide avec la crue du Nil…ce lever héliaque avait lieu en juillet, et était le point de départ des réjouissances du Nouvel An égyptien…)_ sera-t-elle au rendez-vous, et avec elle la crue bienfaisante du fleuve ? Il sait aussi que les trois-quarts des prêtres ne dorment pas, soucieux…les préposés au nilomètre veillent eux aussi, près du fleuve…

Entendant des pas légers derrière lui, il se ne se retourne même pas, il reconnaît les sandales fines de Tanoutamon…Elle ne porte qu'une simple robe de lin, mais n'a rien perdu de sa prestance naturelle, elle qui vient d'une illustre famille apparentée à la famille régnante…Siamon la regarde, et elle voit une grande tristesse dans ses yeux, comme si quelque chose s'était éteint en lui avec la mort de son jumeau. Tous deux se regardent silencieusement, et Siamon demande:

"Tu viens prier avec moi ? Nous devons convaincre Khnoum de lever sa sandale, pour qu'enfin Hâpy arrive…"

Pour toute réponse, elle se contente de prendre sa main, et regarde l'horizon…Tanoutamon, chef des Divines Adoratrices d'Amon, acceptait enfin ses sentiments découverts dans la douleur et le sang, et redevenait simplement une femme en la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Et le miracle se produisit… l'étoile Sothis apparut dans l'axe du soleil levant, et le Nil commença à monter…ce ne fut qu'une immense clameur de joie et de soulagement, qui réveilla les chevaliers d'Athéna endormis.

Shiryu alla à sa fenêtre, et admira le soleil levant en disant:

"Comme cette expression de la joie des hommes va bien en cet instant !"

_Epilogue…_

Seiya serra la main de Heryenamon et Menkheperrê, venus les accompagner à l'aéroport de Louqsor:

"Venez nous voir, ce sera avec plaisir…"

Le jeune guerrier sourit:

"Bientôt, un de chaque ordre viendra…"

Et tous ceux qui étaient là sourirent…Amenemheb sourit lui aussi et dit:

"Jamais nous n'oublierons votre intervention…Nous avons une dette envers vous…"

Hyoga sourit en disant:

"Non, pas du tout…considérez-la comme remboursée…"

Heryenamon adressa une prière à son dieu quand l'avion s'envola dans le soleil, priant Amon de bien vouloir protéger ces formidables guerriers dans tout ce qu'ils entreprendraient…

**FIN**


End file.
